A little Naruto
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Naruto por culpa de un jutsu se convierte en un miniNaruto de unos 20 cm, ahora es responsabilidad de Sasuke el cuidarlo XD No se guien por el resumen, no sirvo para esto T.T
1. Maldito Kakashisensei ¬¬

Bueno, me presento, soy neko-no-Saint pero si quieren llámenme Miku, para hacérselos corto, y es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Naruto pero vaya que si he leído XD, y muchos, espero que no me matéis las fans de Sakura porque la odio a morir ¬¬, bienvenidas sean las que tengan mi misma opinión nOn

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo I: Maldito Kakashi-sensei ¬¬

Era otro rutinario día para nuestros dos protagonistas mas una plasta de color rosa chicle que no dejaba de fastidiar a cierto pelinegro que la ignoraba lo que podía.

-¿Cuándo se va a dignar Kakashi-sensei a venir?-mofaba molesto un lindo rubio de ojos azules (N/A: Lo amo n///n) de brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Mientras Sakura cofbasuracof ¬¬ seguía hablando y hablando con Sasuke, aunque ella sola hablaba, él la ignoraba y trataba con todo el autocontrol que poseía no mandarla a visitar a sus parientes en el mas allá.

Y luego de esperar unas tres horas de la hora acordada el sensei se atrevió a aparecer lo mas tranquilo saludando y con una excusa como era su costumbre.

-Verán chicos es que me encontré con una señora que no podía cruzar la calle y como buen ciudadano tenia que… -antes de terminar Naruto y Sakura saltaron gritando.

-¡MENTIRA!-gritaron al unísono, y es que ya sabían que su sensei jamás se dignaría a llegar a tiempo aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

-Bueno… este… -fue lo único que se escucho decir antes de que nuevamente fuera interrumpido esta vez por el último del clan Uchiha que aun no se fugaba de Konoha sin regresar, claro que se fue con Orochimaru pero no cuenta n.n

-¿Y cual es nuestra misión?-pregunto tajante con una fría y seria mirada dedicada exclusivamente a Kakashi-me-gusta-hacerlos-esperar-tres-mil-años Hatake, porque que no demuestre que le molesta no significa que así sea.

-Pues… no es una misión, es un entrenamiento - y con esas simples palabras Naruto tenía que volverá saltar reclamándole al ninja copia.

-¡No es justo¿Otra vez? Últimamente lo único que hacemos es entrenar ¡Yo quiero una misión peligrosa dattebayo!- grito molesto haciendo un adorable puchero ahhhh n.n

-/_Sabia que haría eso_/-pensaba cerrando su ojito visible e igual sonriendo relajadamente-Pero es un entrenamiento especial-agrego atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos y acallando las incesantes quejas del rubio que lo miro con curiosidad reflejadas en sus orbes azulinas (N/A: Repito, lo amo ♥-♥)

-¿especial?-musito.

-Pues si-dijo aun con la sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Especial de que tipo¡No me diga que iremos a los baños termales como el viejo pervertido de Ero-sennin!-chillo acusándolo con el dedo.

-o.o???- Ahora todos dudaban del entrenamiento que había tenido Naruto aquellos dos años y medio con Jiraiya, pero vaya a saber que hicieron ¬¬, y más con ese pervertido de primera.

-Bueno… ¿y cual será el entrenamiento?-pregunto después de que todos se hubieran quedado callados mirándole como si fuese un bicho raro, se nota Sakura que no te miras en un espejo ¬¬.

-Pues… ¿Cómo te lo explico para que entiendas?-musita aunque Naruto bien que escucho eso.

-¬¬-y ya le miraba feo, además de ser tardón lo desvalorizaba.

-Es simple, reduciremos su tamaño unas diez veces, es mayormente para misiones en las cuales se recaba información-dijo al fin después de veinte minutos de pensar, si, hasta pensando se tarda. Pero no se dio cuenta de que sus queridos alumnos ya se hartaron de él y jugaban a las cartas.

-¿Tienes un tres de pica?-preguntaba Sasuke a Naruto.

-¿Y a que estábamos jugando?-pregunto el rubiecito no recordando ni el nombre de las cartas XD.

-¬¬U- y ese era Sasuke que no sabia como demonios podía tener un amigo así.

-Bien, ya dejen eso y vengan, vamos a practicar la técnica-les dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué técnica?-pregunto Narutin XD.

-¿_Como paso de la Academia de Ninjas? U¬¬_/-pensaba el peliplateado, gris como quieran decirle.

-La de encogernos dobe-y si adivinaron, fue Sasuke quien lo dijo.

-No me digas dobe, baka-le respondió olvidándose de nuevo de su sensei.

-Eran tan tiernos antes- susurraba algo afligido el jounin- Bueno, me hacéis caso o no les enseño nada- dijo mientras veía como se calmaban y Naruto se callaba todos los insultos que tenia reservados para el Uchiha-Bien, simplemente imiten los sellos que haré -hace una serie de sellos que no se cuales son porque no se me da la gana escribirlo y porque no se me ocurre uno XS-¿Listos?-Naruto lo mira algo dudoso mientras que Sasuke y Sakura asienten con la cabeza-A ver Sakura, inténtalo-le pidió al verla tan confiada, ella realizo el jutsu y una mata de humo se formo a su alrededor, después de ello solo pudieron ver la ropa de Sakura y un bulto que se removía entre ellas-Bien Sakura, ahora realiza los sellos de forma inversa solo cambiando el séptimo sello del perro por el de caballo y listo n.n-dice sonriendo, la chica, bajo las ropas hace lo indicado y nuevamente es envuelta en una mata de humo, solo que aparece desnuda (N/A: Si fuese Naruto nwn) Al notarlo corre como el viento a esconderse XD.

-Sakura-chan-dice babeando como idiota, a los segundos recibe tremenda paliza de la pelirrosa XD, ya vestida para no dejar ningún lector traumando u.u

-Bien Sasuke, hazlo tú-y el Uchiha hace lo mismo y sucede lo mismo que con la de pelo de chicle, y luego de unos segundos regresa a su tamaño, igualmente desnudo, a Naruto se le desencajo la mandíbula XD. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada como para verlo. Lo que se pierde XD.

-Fue fácil-dijo con superioridad mirando a Naru-chan y antes de que su club de fans apareciera para sacarle unas cuantas fotos se vistió.

-Ahora es tu turno Naruto-le dijo su profesor. Naruto trago saliva algo nervioso y es que se había memorizado una parte no mas XS.

- Esta bien-realiza los sellos e igual que los anteriores dos queda bajo las ropas como un pequeño bulto.

-Bien ya puedes volver a tu forma-el rubio hace los sellos con el cambio correspondiente pero no paso nada. Lo intento una vez más y nada, ni siquiera un pequeño cambio.

-Eto… Kakashi-sensei-llamo una voz desde la ropa.

-¿Naruto?-

-Pues… no puedo volver a mi tamaño-dijo sin querer salir de debajo de su ropa.

-¿Cómo que no puedes volver a tu tamaño dobe?-le pregunto Sasuke.

-¡Pues eso mismo y no me digas dobe!-grito asomando la cabeza por el cuello de la prenda pero tapándose lo demás, se podía ver un pequeño casi imperceptible sonrojo.

-Naruto¿hiciste exactamente como yo te mostré?-cuestiono prediciendo lo que le diría.

-Pues… eso creo-respondió desviando la mirada a Sakura que parecía no notar nada a su alrededor.

-Con que era eso-dice sonriendo el jounin-Parece que estarás así un tiempo Naru-chan- agrega divertido.

-¡No, no y no¡Quiero mi cuerpo ahora!-chillo entre frustrado y molesto.

-Lo siento pero les advertí que era peligroso-

-¡Eso no es cierto¡Nunca lo dijo!-negó aun mas cabreado el rubio.

-Ups, tienes razón, creo que lo olvide-dice llevando una de sus manos tras su cabeza en gesto despreocupado con una sonrisa cerrando ambos ojos, bueno, el ojo visible.

-¿Y como puede revertirlo?-pregunto Sasuke.

-La única forma ahora será esperar, y solo se deshará, pero mientras tanto no puede estar solo así de su tamaño-responde y agarra al mini-Naruto que se aferraba a su chamarra naranja mientras era levantado por su irresponsable sensei.

-Kakashi cuando regrese a mi tamaño me las pagara-amenazo al estar a su altura con varias venas y con cara de querer matarlo, muy parecida a la de Sasukin XD.

-Bien, mientras alguien tendrá que cuidarte para que no termines en la suela de alguien-comenta aun riendo de la situación.

-¿Quien?-pregunta esperanzado de que sea Sakura.

-Sasuke-el mundo se le derrumbo al rubio y también al moreno.

-¿Por qué yo/él?-dijeron al unísono señalándose.

-Porque lo ordeno, Sasuke tu próxima misión será que no le pase nada a Naruto mientras recupera su tamaño-ordena pero por dentro se moría de la risa y algo de miedo al tener que decirle a la borracha Tsunade que su "querido" Naruto ahora no media mas de 20 centímetros-Lo dejo en tus manos Sasuke-dice entregándole en la mano al pequeño Naru que se aferraba aun a su chamarra.

-Espere un segundo-pero antes de que lograra reclamarle ya había huido como una rata-¬¬ Esta me las pagara-musita apretando inconscientemente a Naruto en su mano.

-¡Hey! Cuidado con las manos-le reprende el rubio al ser apretujado hasta la asfixia por su compañero y rival.

-Lo que sea- susurro con desgano, ahora tenía un problema entre manos, literalmente.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto al fin el rubio.

-Tendré que cuidar que no te maten-dice molesto y resignado, total, Kakashi siempre lograba lo que quería, estuviese de acuerdo o no, irresponsable.

-Yo me refería a como demonios voy a estar así de este tamaño por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin matarme por caerme de grandes alturas o que los gatos no me crean bocadillo andante ¬¬-decía muy pero muy enfurruñado.

-Maldito Kakashi-sensei-murmuraron ambos al tiempo, y es que nadie te mete en problemas todo el tiempo y luego huye despavorido.

-Vamos-

-¿Adonde?-pregunto algo confuso el ojiazul.

-A mi casa dobe, la tuya debe estar desordenada y te perderías fácilmente-dice con un deje de superioridad.

-Baka-murmura molesto, y mas porque tenia razón XD. Y se fue dejando a Sakura hablando como loca sola.

Dirigiéndose lo más rápido que pudo a su casa, después de agarrar la ropa que había quedado cuando Naruto se miniaturizo. Cuidar de aquel dobe seria un gran problema.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Aquí termina (Algo cortito debo admitir) y espero que les guste porque llevo tiempo intentado encontrar un tema que no se haya escrito y fue muy difícil con la cantidad de fics que hay O.O en especial sasunaru n///n

Dejen un review¿nee?

Sayonara


	2. Venganza

Ya van dos que me dicen que esta idea la vieron en un doujinshi, alguien que sea buenito/a pásemelo ;o; Que quiero verlo, o por lo menos denme un pagina de donde pueda conseguirloT.T . Igualmente gracias por lo reviews y laddy Sesshomaru ya quiero leer el fic pervert, que no se quien me pego la pareja SaixGaara.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo II: Venganza

-Oi Sasuke-era Naruto, llevaba llamándolo desde hacia diez minutos y este ni se dignaba a contestarle o por lo menos dar señal de escucharle-¡¡Hey remedo de vengador!!-le grito a ver si le prestaba atención, solo pudo ver una vena que comenzaba a palpitar en la sien del moreno.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?-pregunto molesto evitando que la gente que pasaba lo tomara por loco, y es que había preferido dejar a Naruto en su bolsillo mientras llegaba a su casa, pero no, el rubio tenia que hablar y hablar y hablar como loro ¬¬.

-Pues… ¡me muero de calor-ttebayo!-le dijo agonizante O.o desde el bolsillo en el cual se sofocaba.

-Te aguantas hasta que lleguemos-murmuro con cierta malicia.

-Que no¡me muero!-chillo atrayendo la atención de todos hacia el Uchiha.

-Que te calles dobe ù///ú-le reprendió tratando de no pensar en que todos le miraban como si fuese un loco, y que ello podría atraer a las locas de sus fans.

-Muérete antisocial ¬¬-murmuro asomando la cabeza ligeramente por el bolsillo, estando aun desnudo, porque no creo que Sasuke le haya encontrado aun ropa de su tamaño u.u

-Idiota-

-Baka-

-¬¬ Cállate antes de que decida darte de alimento para gatos-le amenazo y este, como no quería morir tan joven y bello nwn, le hizo caso, pero dejo parte de su cuerpo fuera del bolsillo para no morir ahogado.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamo al ver a la chica que apenas y escucho esa voz se volteo para saludar, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al moreno Uchiha.

-¿Eh?-musito confundida, juraría que había escuchado al rubio llamándola.

-Dobe, la próxima cállate-le dijo en un muy bajito murmullo.

-Tonto-pero ante esa pequeña discusión la Hyuuga noto algo que sobresalía del bolsillo del Uchiha.

-¡Naruto-kun!-exclamo algo alarmada acercándosele.

-¿Ves, dobe? Siempre arruinas todo-le espeto molesto mientras la pelinegra veía confundida aquella situación.

-No fue mi culpa-fue la simple respuesta del ojiazul.

-Este… -trato de hacerse notar la chica moviendo las manos nerviosa-Naruto-kun-llamo.

-Bueno, ya que lo sabes, te lo encargo-saco al rubio de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Hinata tranquilamente, y es que quería librarse de aquella responsabilidad lo mas pronto que pudiera.

-Hey, no me trates como un objeto-le recrimino enojado.

-Pero… yo… -quería reclamarle pero no podía, ahora tenia al pequeño Naruto en sus manos, y apenas se dio cuenta ahí que estaba desnudo XD-Na… ru… .-y se desmayo ahí mismo con una pequeña hemorragia, aunque no se golpeo contra el suelo ya que Neji apareció y la sujeto.

-Maldición-musita algo molesto y arrepentido, solo algo de lo último. Naruto, había terminado simplemente en el suelo.

-¡Maldito Sasuke me las vas a pagar!-grito cabreado mirando al moreno, quien no pudo evitar al mirarlo que le diera una pequeña hemorragia nasal igual que a Hina-chan, y es que ¡todavía seguía desnudo! Se volteo para que nadie lo viera.

-¿Uzumaki?-pregunto Neji mirándolo mientras sostenía a su prima.

-Hola Neji-saludo.

-¿Por qué tienes ese tamaño?-pauso un momento y lo miro de nuevo de arriba abajo-¿Y estas desnudo?-fue ahí cuando el rubio noto ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Eh?-se mira, se intenta esconderse donde puede, para su mala suerte no había nada y termino tapándose sus partes con las manos XD.

-Ven aquí dobe-le llamo después de limpiarse la sangre, lo agarro y lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo.

-Pues… lo que sucede Neji es que… - comenzó Naruto.

-el dobe este no sabe hacer un jutsu bien y ahora tendrá ese tamaño hasta que el efecto pase-termino de explicar el moreno, el pelinegro miro un momento a su prima y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero le cortaron-Y Hinata se desmayo al ver a Naruto desnudo-agrego, Neji cerro la boca y simplemente se levanto con la Hyuuga en sus brazos.

-Bien, me la llevare-y diciendo eso se fue.

-Por cierto¿de veras ibas a dejarme con Hinata-chan?-pregunto el rubiecito.

-Si, al menos ella si te tendría pegado bien el ojo- respondió recordando que aun a la chica le gustaba el Uzumaki.

-Entonces ¿sigo teniendo que quedarme contigo?-

-Lamentablemente, si-concluyo.

-Ni que fueses lo mejor de lo mejor, engreído ¬¬-

-Ni que quisiese pasarme todo el día cuidándote dobe-

-Hubiera preferido a Sakura-chan-una venita apareció en el Uchiha-Al menos ella seria amable, conversadora, linda ahhh. Si, hubiese sido genial-(N/A: sigue soñando ¬¬) decía a lo cual su compañero comenzaba a plantearse el de verdad matarlo para tener el Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Ya cállate-le ordeno y es que su humor no era el mejor, bueno, si primero alguien, llamado Kakashi, se tarda en llegar unas tres horas, en ese tiempo tengas que soportar a una plasta rosada molesta hablándote hasta hacerte sangrar los oídos, y que luego te encarguen a un mini Naruto, que por ser chiquito no significa que sea menos latoso, pues sabrían porque esta pasando Sasuke.

-¿Y cuanto falta?-pregunto aburrido porque habían pasado ya diez minutos mas.

-No se-

-¿Pero no estábamos yendo a tu casa?-

-Estábamos-le respondió.

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Entonces que?-

-¿Adonde estamos yendo?-pregunto con cierta molestia el Uzumaki.

-Con Iruka-

-¿Por que?-

-Para así vengarme de Kakashi-una malvada sonrisa se formo al imaginarse la reacción de su sensei al saber que le tenía preparado.

-A fin de cuentas le haces honor al nombre de vengador-musita aburrido.

-Lo se-y luego de no se cuanto llegaron a la casa del maestro Iruka. Al tocar los recibió un muy alborotado profesor.

-Este… Hola Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?- y antes de que le respondiera algo el moreno le muestra al mini Naruto-¿Na-naruto?-dice sin creérselo.

-Hola Iruka-sensei-saluda animadamente desde la mano del vengador.

-Tengo algo que proponerte-la malvada sonrisa reaparece.

-Cla-claro-asiente, con una gota en la nuca viendo el aura maligna y la sonrisita, y los deja pasar, se sientan enfrentados y Naruto sigue en el bolsillo-¿Y que querías decirme Sasuke?-pregunta después de haber servio algo de té, es un buen anfitrión después de todo.

-Es una venganza en contra de Kakashi-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?-

-Que usted sale con él-respondió el ojinegro haciendo que el maestro escupiera parte de lo que tomaba, y que Naruto saliera disparado del bolsillo.

-¿Co-como lo sabes?-cuestiono.

-Es fácil, ambos llegan tarde a sus compromisos y a la misma hora, me lo confirmaron-responde mientras bebe tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces es cierto Iruka-sensei¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?-pregunto alterado su alumnito rubio.

-Es que… esperaba el momento adecuado ú///ù-dice moviendo los dedos nervioso al mas puro estilo Hinata XD.

-Bueno, ahora le diré lo que planeo-el par se queda mirando al vengador-¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Kakashi además de su libro?-pregunta.

-¿Molestarnos?-pregunta Naruto, Iruka se pone de todos los colores XD.

-No, hacerle cierta cosa a Iruka¿o me equivoco?-ahora tenia la sonrisa malvada y la mirada, Naruto empezaba a dudar de la salud mental de su compañero.

-Pues… eso creo u///u-acepto completamente rojo.

-Pues mi plan es ponerlo en abstinencia por hacer que Naruto quedara así-dijo al fin.

-¿Abstinencia?-dijeron los otros dos.

-Es que Kakashi se pone medio raro si no hacemos "eso"-dice apenado Iruka.

-Y ya me imagino que tortuoso debe ser para él, por eso lo puse como venganza-ahora estaba sentado totalmente relajado contra el respaldo y con las dos manos unidas y a la altura de la boca, aun con la sonrisa-Acepta, debería castigarlo por hacerle eso a Naruto¿no cree?-la sonrisa se ensancho.

-Esta bien, será por un mes, aunque no resiste ni dos días u///u-confiesa y acepta avergonzado.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Iruka-sensei-dijo complacido Sasuke tendiéndole una mano, Iruka la aceptó y la estrechó.

-Oigan¿abstinencia de que?-pregunta inocentemente el rubio, que desde que comenzó la charla no entendió nada.

-Pues… veras Naruto… -su sensei le intentaba explicar pero no podía¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan inocente y no notar de que estaban hablando? Aunque eso lo hace hermoso¿a que si n///n?

-Dobe-resoplo con aires de superioridad el moreno.

-Tú cállate sabiondo-chillo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto, quería preguntar esto antes pero ¿Por qué esta desnudo?-segunda hemorragia de Sasuke al ver en detalle a Narutin y su linda retaguardia XD.

-Yo que voy a saber, he estado en el bolsillo de Sasuke desde hace rato y no creo que haya ropa de mi talle-recordemos que apenas debe medir unos 20 centímetros.

-Ah¿Sasuke?-pregunta al ver que se levantaba tapándose la nariz con una mano, y viendo un ligero hilo de la misma.

-¿El baño?-pregunta con voz rara.

-Arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha-le indica las escaleras, y él sabia muy bien porque eso de la sangre, Kakashi antes se ponía así con él XD.

-¿Y que le sucedió al loco?-

-Pues… no tengo idea n.nU-le responde Iruka, a los minutos bajo ya repuesto pero apenas vio a Naruto se empezó a reír.

-Atrévete a decir algo y eres hombre muerto-amenazo el rubio que ahora llevaba un lindo vestido de muñeca floreadito XD pero con una cara que decía "di algo y prepárate a morir".

-Esto es para la posteridad-musita malvadamente mientras le preguntaba a Iruka sobre una cámara.

-¡Atrévete maldito y ya veras!-le amenaza pero muy tarde, era Iruka quien le tomaba fotos XD-¬¬ Esto me lo pagaran-musita.

-Bien, nos vemos Iruka y recuerde nuestro trato-dice Sasuke saliendo del lugar con Naruto¿adivinen? En su bolsillo.

-Si-y se despidió, solo que el pelinegro tenia algunos planes, quería ver por si mismo que hacia Kakashi ante la noticia.

-No me quedare esperando a Kakashi-refunfuño molesto el pequeño Naru.

-No tardara mucho, me contó que para el almuerzo el va a "visitarlo"-ríe por lo bajo imaginando la reacción del tardón sensei.

-Bueno… -no pasaron ni diez minutos y se podía ver a Kakashi infiltrándose en la casa del castaño por una ventana abierta. Sasuke desde una rama de un árbol cercano ala casa escuchaba todo-¿Y abstinencia de que?-volvió a preguntar en eso se escucho retumbar en toda la villa y las vecinas también, un grito de "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" mucho mas largo.

-Bien, ya podemos irnos- susurra y se va tranquilo caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey ¿a fin de cuentas abstinencia de que fue?-volvió preguntar.

-Este… -y Sasuke no sabia que responderle. He ignorándolo decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su casa y ver que pasaría con Naruto.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Hasta aquí llegue hoy, espero que les este gustando en serio T.T y es que no se me ocurrió mejor venganza contra el pervertido de su sensei XD, es divertido ¿o no? Ustedes díganme T.T

Dejen un review ¿nee?

Sayonara


	3. La casa de Sasuke

Si, I´m come back xD y es la primera vez que actualizo tan rapido u.u si, definitivamente es raro en mi, da igual mientrasa actualice ¿no? Y encontre el doujinshi aunque se lo debo a alguien, a Misao-Alchemist, arigatou!!! y tambien a Lady Sesshoumaru (espero no haber escrito mal el nombre n.nU) que me describio varias escenas primero, tal vez use algunas ;D Podri usar el de dar vuelta toda la casa porque no encuentra al pobre Naru o.o si seria divertido xD pero ya vere, ahora les dejo el capitulo, espero les guste!!!!

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo III: La casa de Sasuke

Después de su pequeña venganza contra Kakashi, al fin el Uchiha se decidió a regresar a su casa y ver que hacia con Naruto, en versión mini XD.

Llegaron y el rubio no pudo mas que abrir la boca lo mas que podía, maldito cabrón¡tenia una mansión!

-¡No es justo!-chillaba molesto-¿Cómo demonios puedes mantener esta mansión tu solo? Es más, si yo apenas y puedo mantener la mía-agrego con cierta indignación

-Herencia-responde tranquilamente, insertando la llave y girándola para abrir la puerta, en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente satisfecho y mas con su venganza, Kakashi si que la pagaría por meterle en ese lío.

Entro tranquilamente olvidando que tenia al pequeño Naruto con él y es que quería olvidarlo, claro que no la linda imagen de la retaguardia del kitsune XD.

-Una pregunta¿no hay ropa de mi tamaño?-pregunto molesto por el vestidito que tenia que usar, y la pregunta seria¿de donde lo saco Iruka O.o?

-No creo, eres demasiado pequeño-dijo picando al mini Naruto.

-Pequeño tu abuela ò.ó-le refuto, luego se miro un segundo-Maldición ¬¬-musito por lo bajo sintiéndose realmente un pequeño insecto. Ignorándolo, como siempre, lo dejo en una mesita del recibidor que tenia y, claro, fue detenido inmediatamente por Naruto-Hey, no me dejes aquí-Sasuke se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, seria problemático cuidar de Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto él.

-A darme un baño¿algún problema?-

-¡Ninguno pero es injusto que me dejes aquí solo!-y este rubio no entendió el doble sentido que le tomo Sasuke a la cosa XD.

-/_No, Naruto es demasiado inocente para haber propuesto algo indecente como bañarnos juntos y encima él con ese tamaño_/-pensaba mientras escondía el rubor que lo asalto al escuchar el comentario de Naruto.

-/_ ¿Ahora qué mosca le pico? Ò.o_/-se preguntaba él, porque en lo que llevaba del día Sasuke actuaba muy extraño, mas extraño de lo normal.

-¿En mi cuarto estará bien o donde?-pregunto repuesto de su pequeño shock.

-¿En la sala? Quiero ver televisión-dijo tranquilo -/_Y luego revisar tu habitación_/-pensaba con una sonrisa maligna.

-/_¬¬ Ya esta tramando algo el dobe ese_/-y aun así lo llevo, con su vestidito floreado, a ver la televisión.

-¿Y el mando (control remoto como quieran llamarle)?-pregunto. El moreno sexy XD, le señalo a un metro de él, lo que buscaba-Esta lejos- O.o

-ò.o No esta lejos, así que tómalo tu mismo y trata de no matarte al caerte del sillón-dice con superioridad y un deje de burla.

-Claro que no, Sasuke baka ¬¬-dice y se levanta del sillón con cara de enfado acercándose a uno de los extremos del mismo donde se encontraba el control, Sasuke lo miraba divertido ya que no podía mantenerse en pie por los cojines que había, parecía hecho a propósito.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto burlonamente mientras veía que se había caído por décima vez.

-Claro que no-refuta pero una nueva caída demuestra lo contrario-Malditos cojines ¬¬-musita mirándolos con odio y volviéndose a parar. Parecía un bebe que apenas aprendía a caminar, con caídas a cada rato Ahhh! n.n El moreno suspira cansado y le alcanza el control.

-Ahora no destroces nada-le ordena saliendo de la sala camino al baño.

-Mandón ¬¬-y luego escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba y se escuchaba también el agua caer, se decidió a revisar el cuarto de Sasuke, aunque para su mala suerte no sabia cual de todas las puertas al subir las escalera era. Además de que las mismas iban a ser un problema para el pequeño XD-Te maldigo Sasuke ¬¬-murmuro mientras subía uno a uno los interminables escalones con el pequeño cuerpo que tenia-/_ ¡Me vengare!_/-gritaba para sus adentros mientras escuchaba mas fuerte el ruido del agua caer, ya que el cuarto de aseo estaba en el la planta alta.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, dobe?-escucho decir apenas logro subir todos aquellos escalones. La sangre se le helo y sintió como el corazón dejo de latir, por un momento hasta olvido como respirar.

-Eh¿no?-respondió con una gran gota al ver a Sasuke con solo una toalla en la cintura y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, cruzado de brazos. De un momento a otro Sasuke entraba al baño con Naruto atado con una pequeña cinta que encontró por ahí.

-Ahora quieto y no hagas nada-le ordeno mientras lo dejaba sobre la tapa del escusado y se quitaba la toalla para relajarse en la tina llena de agua tibia (N/A: nwn Naru aprovecha XD) Pero como es Naruto, Sasuke no podía pedir que no se moviera, y ahora el estaba arrastrándose como gusano O.o porque no podía desatar el amarre.

-/_Me vengare, me vengare, me vengare_/- seguía pensando mientras Sasuke ya le valía que hiciera Naruto, solo que era su responsabilidad y solo por eso se fijaba de vez en cuando que hacia.

-Dobe, no vayas a caerte-bromeo, el rubio le miro con mucho odio y varias venas en su rostro.

-Idiota-musita y por no darse cuenta de que estaba en el borde de la tapa se resbala-O.O- pero antes de caer lo atrapa un divertido Sasuke que no podía evitar reirse viendo como Naruto se las ingeniaba para caminar atado, o como antes trataba de caminar por el sillón.

-Te lo dije-murmuro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Desátame de una vez!-le ordeno estando en manos del pelinegro, quien ahora estaba tranquilamente recargando el brazo libre sobre el borde de la tina y sobre este el mentón, mirando a Naruto con el vestidito XD.

-Bien, pero ya deja de hacerte el estúpido-accedió desatándolo y dejándolo nuevamente sobre el retrete.

-Al fin, me cortabas la circulación bestia-le reclamo.

-Y tú me sacas de quicio pero te lo repito cada dos por tres-le siguió el juego.

-Tonto-

-Inmaduro-

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-Antisocial-

-Usuratonkachi- y hubieran seguido de no ser porque escucharon un ruido extraño de la habitación de al lado, la cual era la de Sasuke.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto el rubio.

-No se-mira el pequeño Naruto-Quédate ahí, iré a ver-le ordena y sale de la tina no sin antes cubrirse sus partes y advertirle por segunda vez que se quedara donde estaba que ya regresaba.

-¿Por que presiento que será algo raro? -.-U-musito el rubio mirando la puerta esperando que el pelinegro regresara. Luego de eso se escucho un terrible estruendo.

-¡Vete ahora o no respondo!-se escucho gritar al pelinegro, un nuevo estruendo-¡Y llévate a tus amigas antes de que las mate!-otro estruendo y el ruido de un vidrio al romperse, también el de varias personas cayendo desde gran altura, consideremos que es el la planta alta.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-se escucho gritar, al rubio le salio una gran gotaza en la cabeza.

Luego de unos segundos otro estruendo y todos los gritos in entendibles fueron acallados. Naruto dudo verdaderamente de la salud mental de su compañero.

-n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Fue algo raro-musito mientras entraba Sasuke con varios rasguños, el pelo alborotado y unos cuantos golpes, sin contar que de una de sus muñecas colgaba una soga, el pelinegro ignorando a Naruto se volvió a meter en la tina y giro la del agua caliente.

-No preguntes-fue lo único que le dijo mientras trataba de relajarse, Naruto en ningún momento dejo de mirarle raro, ya descubriría que había pasado.

Luego de que Sasuke se lavara por completo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que seguía preguntándose quien le hacia tantos rasguños, moretones a Sasuke en menos de cinco minutos, o mas bien, quienes.

-Dobe ¿puedes dejar de mirarme con tanta insistencia? Parecería que te gusto- se mofo mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona y una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya quisieras-dijo ofendido sonrojándose, no era su intención que pensara eso (N/A: No, esa era la mía XD) Había tenido que esperar todo el tiempo sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la tapa de retrete, y la rara interrupción de quien sabe quienes, le había dado que pensar, parecía que a Sasuke no le importaba¿seria así todos los días?-Nee, Sasuke-lo llamo mientras veía que se secaba un poco el pelo con una toalla.

-¿Ahora que?-dijo no con tan mal humor que antes pero aun parecía molesto.

-Sobre lo de antes… ¿Quiénes eran?-pregunto al fin, la curiosidad pudo mas con la cabecita de Naruto.

-¿Si te digo que era Itachi junto con Akatsuki vestidos de bailarinas de ballet?-dijo bromeando.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido. Sasuke se golpea contra la pared al caerse por la respuesta ¿Hasta donde podía llegar la ingenuidad de su compañero?

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo gritando y levantándose ayudado del lavabo.

-¿Cómo querías que lo supiera?-

-¡Es sentido común! Itachi jamás vendría acá y menos vestido de bailarina de ballet-grito molesto.

-¿Y quien es él?-señala a la puerta a Itachi vestido de bailarina de ballet.

-O.O-Sasuke se le queda mirando, o era un impostor o verdaderamente Itachi había perdido la cabeza aquel día que asesino a todo su clan.

-Me volví a equivocar-musita y sale del baño. Sasuke y Naruto se miran un momento, el primero va a la puerta, la abre ligeramente y no ve a nadie en el pasillo.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?-le pregunto a Naruto aun con la sorpresa y la confusión que tenia.

-¿A Itachi vestido de bailarina de ballet?-Sasuke asiente-¿Cómo no verlo? El vestido era de un rosa muy llamativo y estaba parado enfrente nuestro-le responde, segundo golpe para Sasuke xD

-¿Y no te parece raro?-pregunto el Uchiha menor.

-No, raro seria verte a ti vestido así- el pelinegro simplemente ignoro lo sucedido y más porque no necesitaba más traumas de los que ya tenía.

Se termino de secar el pelo y salio del baño con Naruto en mano, y es que si lo dejaba ahí, capaz y se resbalaba con una gota de agua y se golpeaba contra el piso. Llego a su habitación en la cual se puede ver un poco de desorden y la ventana rota justo por el medio. Dejo a Naruto en la cama mullida y se puso a buscar algo que ponerse, al final opto por un simple pantalón largo negro algo suelto, y una remera negra también, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

-Sasuke-volvió a llamar.

-¿Que?-pregunto tratando de tener paciencia.

-¿Toda tu ropa tiene el signo de tu clan?-

-Casi-unos minutos más de silencio y el rubio vuelve a llamarle-¿Que?-volvió a decir Sasuke quien ya quería pegarle un tiro a Kakashi, aunque con lo de abstinencia iba a tener una buena venganza.

-¿Quiénes eran los que entraron en tu habitación y te hicieron todas esas heridas?-pregunta.

-Era Sakura y veinte o más chicas-respondió, eso daría a entender porque parece que lo acaba de rasguñar un gato, o una manada de gatos enojados, o hambrientos, o ambas juntas n.nU.

-Ah-fue lo que dijo simplemente, y se quedo tranquilo en la cama, extraño en él porque yo juraría que empezaría a revisar los cajones y otras cosas.

-Ahora espérame acá que tengo algo más que hacer-dicho esto salio de la habitación, a los cinco segundos, no menos, Naruto ya se había levantado de la cama y bajaba cuidadosamente de ella. Iba a ver un poco la habitación no más.

-A ver, si yo fuera Sasuke ¿donde escondería las cosas importantes?-se pregunto pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo porque inmediatamente algo lo ataco-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Si, me encanta torturan a los personajes cuando es necesario xD ahora solo me falta ver como le hago para que encuentren rpa d su tamaño, y que la coa que aparecio no l haga daño a Naru, acepto sugerencias para la primera ;o; y tambien sugerencias de parejas xD

Dejen un review ¿nee?

Sayonara!!


	4. La mascota de Sasuke

Psss… lo se, me tarde en publicar pero es que se me acabn las ideas y estoy escribiendo otra ;o; que quiero publicar tan pronto como acabe esta, ademas de eso no creo tener nada masque decir excepto que disfruten este nuevo capi, y que seguro usare varias ideas para la ropa de Naruto, aunque… sin ropa se ve mas lindo n///n

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo VI: La mascota de Sasuke

Sasuke había dado solo dos pasos a las escaleras cuando escucho tremendo grito de auxilio de Naruto.

-Mierda, me olvide o.oU-murmuro corriendo a la habitación desesperado, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Naruto bajo un gato totalmente negro, que tenia cara de querer devorárselo en aquel mismo instante-¡Alto ahí Yuki!-le ordeno y el lindo minino se detuvo y se le quedo mirando a Sasuke. Este se acerco para agarrar a Naruto que seguía bajo el minino-Este… él es Yuki-dijo señalando al gato negro que apenas ahí Naruto noto que tenia un collar amarrillo con una medallita que decía Yuki.

-¿Tienes mascota? o.o ¿Desde cuando?-pregunta sorprendido el rubio mirando con algo de temor al gato.

-Desde que me lo regalaste el año pasado dobe¿no te acuerdas?-le responde, el rubio hace memoria.

-Ah, si, para tu cumpleaños... –

-----Flash back-----

Era un 23 de julio hacia un año, hacia menos de 4 meses Sasuke había regresado aunque mitad a la fuerza, obligado por Naruto, claro. No era un lindo día pero ya que, estaba lloviendo y él encerrado en casa, pero igual no le desagradaba la idea, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez media Konoha no fuera a su casa solo para decirle feliz cumpleaños y regalarle algo.

Pero no tuvo esa suerte, ya que a cinco minutos de ponerse a leer algo, alguien había tocado el timbre, maldijo mentalmente y fue a atender.

Era Sakura, quien traía un regalo envuelto en un papel rosa algo floreado, solo algo. Lo recibió in mucho entusiasmo y es que todos los años, antes deque se hubiera ido con Orochimaru, era la misma historia. Él se despertaba deseando que nadie llegara a molestarle y tener un día tranquilo y a los dos segundos alguien ya estaba tocando a la puerta.

-Toma Sasuke-kun, feliz cumpleaños-dijo la chica (N/A: Por el momento seguirá viva en la historia ¬¬) y le entrego el regalo, después salio corriendo muy roja. Sasuke vio el regalo y simplemente lo dejo en la mesita del recibidor.

Todo el día fue así, gente llegando, entregando el regalo y yéndose. Fue hasta las cinco que decidió desconectar el timbre para tener paz pero no… ahora era el sonio del toc-toc el que le taladraba los oídos. Estuvo a punto de mandar al diablo a quien estuviera frente pero noto cierta cabellera rubia y se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?- le dijo de mal genio.

-Huy, que genio-se quejo peo entonces de su cabeza salto hacia el Uchiha una pequeña mata de pelo negra-¡Espera Yuki!-dijo pero ya era tarde, el Uchiha tenia al pequeño minino en sus manos, y miraba al rubio-Este… ¿feliz cumpleaños?-dijo algo dudoso. El pelinegro miro al gatito y luego a Naruto, y sonrió.

-Gracias dobe-le dijo y por primera vez lo invito a pasar sin una pelea de por medio. Aquella tarde la había pasado con el rubio hablando sobre cosas del pasado, no había sido tan mal día después de todo.

-----Fin Flash back-----

-Creo que fue el único día en el que te vi reír-musito tranquilo.

-Y fue el día en que descubrí que tenías cerebro aunque nunca lo aparentaras-

-Jaja, muy gracioso ¬¬-dijo mirándolo mal.

-Ahora Yuki, no te lo comas-le ordeno al gato que pareció entenderle.

-No me dejes con él ;o;-le suplico el rubio que podía ver en los ojos del gato las ganas que tenia de comérselo de un bocado (N/A; ¿Quién no? XD), sin importar lo que le habían ordenado-Haré lo que quieras pero no me dejes-agrego mirándole suplicante.

-Esta bien, pero te estarás callado y quieto¿me entendiste?-le pregunto.

-Si, gracias, gracias, gracias-decía, luego le saco la lengua al gato que solo atino a lanzársele, ahora podemos ver como Sasuke lucha para que el gato no se coma a Naruto, que vengativo, igual que su dueño-Pensé que me comería-ttebayo-decía con muchos arañazos igual que Sasuke

-Ni ganas le faltaban-musito, caminando por las calles de Konoha con Naruto dentro de una mochila que el Uchiha llevaba al hombro.

-¿Y adonde vamos?-pregunto.

-A ver a la Hokage-al rubio le recorrió un escalofrió-Tendré que decirle que te paso, porque apostaría mi vida a que Kakashi debe estar muy deprimido y se le olvido el tema-agrego mientras veía ya cerca su objetivo.

-Ah¿deprimido por que?-pregunto.

-Por lo de un mes de abstinencia-recuerda con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-A si que fueron ustedes- escuchan ambos, se les hela la sangre al escuchar esa voz.

-Kakashi-sensei-dijeron al unísono. En efecto tras ellos siguiéndolos estaba el ninja copia.

-No, nada de Kakashi-sensei, por su culpa Iru-chan me tendrá un mes en abstinencia, sin jueguitos ni nada, ahora verán-se les lanza pero como buen ninja que es Sasuke lo esquivo y siguió saltando por los tejados.

-Esta enojado-murmuro Naruto que veía que detrás de ellos aun los seguía su maestro con mucha rabia.

-Yo diría que esta furioso-musita el pelinegro que esquivo por muy poco un chidori que le lanzo el peliplatinado.

-o.oU Eso de la abstinencia debe haber sido muy malo-agrega viendo que venia el ojo visible rojo y había activado el sharingan con el otro.

-Debemos llegar con la Hokage antes de que Kakashi nos mate-dijo el Uchiha mientras aceleraba el paso evitando que su perseguidor los alcance y cobre venganza.

-Por favor, apúrate ;o; Kakashi-sensei me da miedo-le dijo notando como les alcanzaba fácilmente.

-Créeme que si pudiera ya lo hubiese perdido-a lo lejos pudo ver la torre de la Hokage y acelero aun mas el paso-Ya casi-musita.

-Este… Sasuke-llama con cierto temor y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, dobe?-ve cerca la torre pero no parece seguir acercadosele.

-Kakashi-sensei ya nos alcanzo o.oU-le avisa, puesto que el ninja copia sostenía la mochila de Sasuke y lo detenía. Naruto miraba con mucho miedo a su sensei-¡Le juro que yo no fui¡Fue idea de Sasuke!-salto el rubio antes de que la tomase con él, con su tamaño seguro no terminaría nada bien.

-Que gran amigo eres Naruto ¬¬-le dijo con sarcasmo. A los segundos de dicho eso se le ocurrió una idea de poder librarse del ninja-Hey Naruto ¿Qué es lo que mas odia la vieja Tsunade?-

-¿Quedarse sin alcohol?-respondió.

-Bien… ¡TSUNADE-SAMA SE ACABO EL ALCOHOL EN KONOHA!-grito a todo pulmón, todo se quedo en completo silencio entre los tres ninjas. Luego se pudo ver como en la torre de la Hokage había una explosión y se rompía una de las paredes. Después se ve una sombra que llega con mucha agilidad hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS DIJISTE UCHIHA?!-vocifero altamente alterada xD. Tomándolo de las solapas mirándolo como una lunática.

-Pues, Kakashi-sensei dijo que se acabo el alcohol-le paso la bolita al jounin que solo atino a ponerse nervioso. Minutos después se ve a la rubia llevándose a un peliplateado que suplicaba por su vida-Fue fácil-musito, el rubio miraba con compasión a su maestro, aunque pensándolo mejor el tenia la culpa de que tuviese ese tamaño.

-¿Y adonde vamos ahora?-le pregunto.

-Veré si consigo ropa de tu talla, aunque con ese tamaño no creo-respondió divertido.

-No es divertido¿por que no te transformas tú y ves como se siente?-le dijo de mala leche, si pudiese ya le habría golpeado pero con su tamaño apenas seria una picadura de mosquito.

Estuvieron saltando por los tejados, bueno, solo Sasuke lo hacia, hasta que este se detuvo frente a una de las casas.

-¿Shikamaru?-pregunto algo dudoso, mirando la residencia.

-Si, antes veré si el puede resolver este problema- y sin mas toco a la puerta, veinte minutos después apareció Shikamaru.

-Tsk… Hola-saludo recargadote en el marco de la puerta y mirando al Uchiha-¿en que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto.

-En esto-le muestra la mochila y de ella sobresale un poco Naruto.

-¿Y ahora que le paso?-

-Hombre ¿Qué no es obvio? Se encogió por culpa de un jutsu mal usado-respondió.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Que me ayudes a revertir el efecto y así yo puedo seguir con mi vida-contesto, era llamado genio pero por todos los dioses en ese momento no lo parecía.

-Tsk… que problemático-y he ahí su frase XD.

-Ni que lo digas-

-Por cierto Shikamaru, Sasuke hizo una venganza en contra de Kakashi-sensei, pero no se abstinencia de que le hizo tener-el genio miro al rubio y luego al Uchiha.

-Que te lo explique Sasuke, es muy problemático-

-Que no, quiero que alguien me lo explique ¡pero ya!-grito molesto.

-A ver Naruto, te haré una pregunta¿Qué es lo que nunca harías con Sasuke?-le pregunto el genio.

-Mmm… -se puso a pensar y luego de diez minutos, no se le ocurría-Bueno, no tengo idea, hay muchas cosas que no haría con Sasuke-teme-dijo de brazos cruzados y cara de estar pensando, todavía.

-Problemático-suspiro-Piénsalo y luego me dices-dijo al fin-¿y que jutsu fue el que uso?-le pregunto a Sasuke.

-Uno de encogimiento por si no te diste cuenta-le respondió molesto.

-Mmm… ¿y que les dijo Kakashi que hicieran?-

-Que esperáramos y solo se iría-responde el rubio, quien no quiere ni salir de la mochila y menos con el vestido, y menos que menos si alguien mas lo ve, y le llega a contar a alguien mas.

-Pues háganle caso y listo, no queda más que esperar-

-Pero no quiero estar así por mas tiempo¡QUIERO MI CUERPO YA!-grito haciendo que algunas de las personas que pasaban por ahí se voltearan a ver al Uchiha y al Nara, claro que no pudieron ver al rubio Uzumaki, así que siguieron su curso.

-Dobe cállate de una vez¡si la solución es esa pues tendrás que esperar!-le reprendió el moreno haciendo que el rubio inflara los cachetes en señal de enfado.

-Que problemático-musito sin ánimos el genio, de brazos cruzados y bostezando del cansancio-No es por echarlos pero nos vemos-y cerro la puerta tras de si, y regreso a lo que hacia antes, ver las nubes despreocupadamente.

-Ahh-suspiro también cansado el rubio, aun en la mochila de Sasuke, y viendo por una pequeña abertura del cierre el cielo, y uno que otro poste que pasaba rápido. Parecía Sasuke apurado por algo.

-¿Ahora que pasa dobe?-le pregunto al escucharle.

-Nada, solo que me preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaré de este tamaño-le dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza por la abertura del cierre. Y miraba como cerca estaba su casa-Nee, Sasuke¿podemos ir a mi casa un segundo?-le pregunto.

-Esta bien-dijo y llego a la casa del rubio, para desgracia de ambos, la ropa del rubiecito junto con las llaves estaba en la casa del Uchiha

-Tendremos que regresar a tu casa por mis llaves-dijo el ojiazul pero el moreno le detuvo.

-No es necesario, sabía que me lo pedirías así que traje tus llaves, dobe- dice sacándolas de su bolsillo.

-Ni que yo fuese predecible-

-Solo algo predecible, baka, como que de seguro tienes la ventana de tu habitación abierta-Sasuke mira a Naruto con superioridad, en cambio el rubio se encoge, maldito Sasuke ¡¿Por qué siempre tenia que tener la razón?!-Bien entremos-

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

See, cambio de opinión cada dos por tres y se lo pego a Sasuke xD aunque pobre Naru-chan, que lo torturo y encima voy a seguir haciendolo xP See, veamos cuando alguien mas sepa que le paso a Naru, me viene a la cabeza Gaara O.o Bue… mejor me pongo a escribir el siguiente capitulo :D

Y parejas ya hubo sugerencias, parece que ganan las parejas GaaSai y ShinoNeji, see, a mi tambien me gustan aunque seria bueno competencia para Sai con Lee xD hum, ya vere n.n ShinoNeji se queda xD si veo como aparecerlos o.oU

Dejen un review, nee??

Sayonara


	5. La casa de Naruchan y el regalo de Hina

Jojojo al fin lo publique y se que me tarde, lo se muy bien T-T pero espero que me perdonen siiiii?? (grillos) Perdon ToT

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo V: La casa de Naru-chan y el regalo de Hinata

-Te advierto que esta algo…- Sasuke gira la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abre-… desordenado- ya adentro Sasuke puede ver que Naruto no sabe lo que significa la palabra limpieza.

-Dobe¿acaso conoces lo que es la limpieza?-le pregunta con una gran gota en la cabeza mirando el desorden que lo rodeaba-Porque si es si, no lo parece-

-No es mi culpa, no sabia que alguien iba a terminar viniendo a mi casa, sino tal vez hubiera arreglado, si se trataba de Sakura-chan, claro-dice, al Uchiha le regresa su vena ¿Por qué siempre tenia que mencionar a la kunoichi? Le repateaba el hígado que la mencionara cada dos por tres, Sakura esto, Sakura aquello¡maldita Sakura! (N/A: Eso Sasuke XP!!!)

-¿Quieres ir a tu cuarto o donde?-pregunto viendo como iba a caminar entre tanto desorden.

-A mi cuarto¿sabes donde es?-cuestiono pues veía que el moreno caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, ni que nunca hubiese venido-respondió aparentando superioridad pero la realidad era que se acordaba pero por otros motivos, ciertos sueños medio raros que tenia últimamente XD.

-Engreído ¬¬-musito mirándole como, usando su chakra, prefirió caminar por las paredes a tratarlo por el piso, lleno de cosas. Subió al segundo piso e inmediatamente vio el cuarto del rubiecito. Se sonrojo un poco recordando el sueño que había tenido ese mismo día. Una hemorragia le dio nuevamente.

-Dobe¿el baño?-pregunto otra vez con voz rara, tapándose la nariz para que se detuviera un poco el flujo de sangre.

-Enfrente tuyo geniecito- le dijo. Sasuke lo bajo aun en su mochila, y lo dejo unos segundos en el piso, entro al baño y empezó a ver las posibilidades de que hacer con el problema que tenia en la nariz, y uno que recientemente también tenia entre las piernas XDXD.

-/_Maldito dobe¿Por qué tiene que ponerme así?_/-decía mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared mas cercana, tal vez el doler le disminuyera su problema o haría que lo olvidara al menos.

-¿Nee, Sasuke?-llamo el rubio entrando en el baño con mucho esfuerzo, por su tamaño y mas porque no tenia tanta fuerza con esa estatura-¿te sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-No, dobe, estoy bien-le respondió, pero que estuviera de espaldas al rubio, tratando de que no se notara su primer "problema" y deteniendo el sangrado con la otra, no se le creyó mucho.

El rubio no le creyó y poco a poco se le acerco, notando que evitaba mirarle a toda costa y que le ocultaba algo. Estando ya al lado del moreno trato de "trepar" por este (XD) cosa que logro ya que tenia puesto el pantalón largo.

-Hey dobe ¿Qué haces?-pregunto al sentir que su pantalón parecía bajársele XD. Viendo al peque de Naru subiendo por él-/ _¿Qué hago¡Malditas las hormonas! Me cago en las putas hormonas_/- (N/A: O.o??? xD)

- Por el momento escalo por tus pantalones (XD) y si preguntas porque lo hago es porque dices que no te pasa nada y se que no es verdad- dijo llegando a la remera del Uchiha.

-Pues ya bájate, molestas-le ordeno sacudiendo un poco la remera para que se cállese.

-Hey no hagas eso, tu misión es cuidarme ¿no?-

-/_Kakashi me las pagara, pero multiplicado por mil __¬///¬_/- Dobe, deja de hacer eso- le dice al rubio.

-No, dime que te pasa-pidió, siguiendo escalando hasta que llego al hombro del moreno.

-/_ ¿Qué le digo¿Qué le digo¿Qué le digo? o///o_/-dice pensando en alguna excusa creíble de porque estaba excitado y el porque de su desangramiento XD.

-¿Eh?-mira preocupado al Uchiha que simplemente tenia algo desorbitado los ojos al no tener ni la mas mínima idea de que decir, ni como explicarle porque actuaba así, y menos que menos decirle al rubio que él mismo le puso así-/_Cada día esta mas raro -.-U_/-pensaba tranquilo-¿Y por que estas sangrando?-vio la mano de la cual chorreaba algo de sangre.

-Pues… -y ahí se quedo porque no era el clon de Kakashi que podía decir cualquier excusa por mas ilógica que sea, no podía decir que lo habían raptado los ovnis y que ellos le habían hecho reproducirse con sus "hijas" (N/A: o.O???) o que la Hokage le había pagado para que se acabara todo el alcohol en Konoha y que había estado toda la noche bebiendo, y había despertado con una jaqueca de mil demonios, sip, definitivamente él no se rebajaría a decir tales estupideces (N/A: A menos de que te obligue ¬¬)

-¿Y por que te quedas callado cada vez que te pregunto algo en situaciones raras como esta?-para eso si tenia una respuesta ingeniosa.

-Porque es inútil explicarle algo a alguien con el cerebro mas pequeño que un maní-respondió con superioridad, mientras que Naruto inflaba los cachetes en señal de puchero. Definitivamente ese prepotente Uchiha le ponía de malas.

-Baka-

-Ahora bájate de mi-le dijo notando que su "problemita" de debajo de su cintura se estaba esfumando, y que hacia rato que se había detenido el sangrado de su nariz. Suspiro tranquilo y callo al rubio que no dejaba de decir insultos a diestra y siniestra-Dobe, ya cállate, y vete-

-Es mi casa Uchiha-bastardo ¬¬- (N/A¿Donde lo habrá escuchado? (Mirada a Sai) / Sai:- No tengo idea ñ.ñ)

-¿Y? Dime ¿Cuándo alguien va al baño tu lo sigues?-

-Pues… o///o solo quería cerciorarme deque estabas bien porque has estado actuando raro todo el día-dijo mientras se bajaba del moreno igual que como había subido, con un imperceptible sonrojo en su rostro jugando con sus deditos al estilo Hinata XD.

-Ya te cerciorarse ahora vete-le ordeno, logro que saliera y después de cerrarla puerta y fijarse que no había nadie mas ahí, y que Kakashi no aparecería de improviso con su nueva venganza, matarlos por lo de la abstinencia porque él era un semental y claro que no iba a vivir a base de su querida amiga la mano por un mes u.u, suspiro con una sonrisa, pero no una prepotente ni nada parecido, sino una ¿Cómo decirlo¿De felicidad? No importaba mucho, solo sabia que le había gustado que Naruto se preocupase por él y lo admitiera n.n

-Baka-escucho decir al rubio desde el otro lado. Y después de limpiarse la sangre y arreglar un poco la pared contra la cual se había golpeado y había agrietado salio del cuarto de baño-¿No que querías ir a tu cuarto?-le pregunto, viéndolo sentado tranquilamente frente a la puerta del baño.

-Hai demo… (Si pero…)-junto sus deditos-No llegaría al pomo de la puerta-admitió avergonzado sin mirar al Uchiha.

-Serás dobe-musito mientras lo agarraba entre protestas y pataleos, tranquilamente fue al cuarto del rubio con este colgando de su mano porque de verdad no queria seguir siendo cargado por el Uchiha y le valía muy poco si al moreno le molestaba y avergonzaba, es mas, esa seria una pequeña venganza suya.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunta el rubiecito desde la mano del Uchiha.

-¿Cómo "y ahora que"?-pregunto molesto, era idiota pero no para tanto u.u creo.

-Pues eso-

-Tú querías venir así que dime que querías hacer-

-No me acuerdo -.-U-responde mientras se sienta tranquilamente en el hombro del moreno después de lograr escalarle el brazo xD estando de brazos cruzados y cara medio pensativa y medio aburrida/adormilada.

-/_Esto me saca de mis casillas __¬…¬_/- pensaba, see, el rubio podia de veras ser un tonto (N/A: Pero eso no le quita la lindo n.n)

-A ver, sip, quiero mi ramen ToT- lloro.

-¬¬U ¿vinimos a tu habitación por ramen¿No que tendria que estar en la cocina?- el rubio sonrie tontamente con una mano en la nuca. Luego le señala su armario. El Uchiha, con mucha curiosidad muy bien disimulada, se dirige a este aun con la interrogante de por que demonios le señala un armario.

-… - abrio el guardarropa y adentro lo que vio le dejo estupefacto. Decenas y decenas de envases de ramen instantáneo estaban apiladas, parecia que tendria para años-o.oUuU-

-Este… ¿me puedes llevar unos cuantos?- pregunto el rubicundo mientras señalaba sus adorados envases de ramen.

-Hem… ¿cuantos?-

-No se, cien, doscientos n.n los que puedas- responde, al Uchiha le da un tic en el ojo¡¿para que demonios querria cien o doscientos envases de ramen?!

-Dobe, no creo que puedas comerte ni dos con el tamaño que tienes-

-Pero quiero mi ramen ToT-lloriqueaba justo al lado del oido del moreno, el tic del Uchiha se hizo mas insistente y notorio-Oe, te tiembla la ceja O.o-noto.

-Alucinas-fue la simple contestación del portador del Sharingan que solo queria saber que hacia tanto ramen en un solo lugar y como rayos no se hartaba de él el rubio.

-¡QUIERO MI RAMEN YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito dejando medio sordo a Sasuke.

-/_Definitivamente lo odio!!!!_/- se decia mentalmente-Me importa muy poco que quieras tu ramen -

-Pero quiero… TwT- no, todo menos eso, le estaba haciendo la carita de cachorrito o borreguito (como ustedes quieran) esa maldita cara tierna que hacia que siempre le hiciera caso.

-DoBe, deja de hacer esa cara, conmigo no funcionara- dijo muy seguro, pero si seguia mirandole a la cara iba a terminar cediendole.

-Por favor-le susurro al oido, de una manera sensual según él.

-/_No me vencera, soy un Uchiha, los Uchiha no perdemos… entonces como demonios perdi contra Itachi O.o… cierto entre Uchihas no cuenta u.u… Naruto definitivamente no me vencera òwó… Maldito Naruto_/-esos eran todos los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del Uchiha, que espero que tenga O.o

-Onegai-habia vuelto a susurrar, esta vez si habia sonado sexy esa voz.

-Esta bien ù.ú- accedio al final-/_Te maldigo Naruto_/-

-Siempre funciona-dijo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios-/El _Kawaii no jutsu gano de nuevo, 20 Naruto 0 Uchiha XD_/-

Ahora podemos ver por las calles de Konoha a Sasuke caminando con su mochila repleta de ramen y algunos en las manos, se sentia un completo idiota y mas porque veia que la gente se preguntaba que rayos hacia él con tanto ramen.

-u///u- /_Te odio!!!!!!_/ pensaba, lo bueno es que tenia de venganza casi ahogar a Naruto en la mochila con tanto ramen n0n Tal vez al fin odiaria el ramen tanto como él.

-/_RAMEN!!!! __♥__0__♥_/-Se lo veia muy feliz rodeado de su comida favorita-/_Esto es como en mis sueños n.n Ramenlandia n0n_/- sip, era muy feliz mientras tuviera ramen.

-Al fin- habia musitado estando cerca de su casa, ya no tendria que soportar a un grupo de ignorantes que no sabian nada criticándole por llevar mucho ramen, o que lo tildaban de loco. Pero llegando a su casa pudo ver a una chica, era Hinata, ya parecia repuesta de su desmayo, pero ¿Dónde estaria Neji?

-Ohayo Sasuke-san n.n-saludo tranquila, ahí pudo notar que en las manos tenia una bolsa, aunque preferia no tener que preguntar.

-¡Ohayo Hinata-chan!-volvio a saludar gritando Naruto saliendo de la mochila en la cual estaba muy a gusto imaginandose su mundo hecho de ramen ¬¬U

-Ohayo Naruto-kun n///n-decia muy roja pero muy feliz, ya sabemos como es Hinata, como que no hay personas como ella O.o

-Y que te trae por la casa del amargado-pregunto Naruto, Sasuke ya tenia ganas de golpearlo, un gracias por ayudarlo al menos tendria que haberle dado.

-Eto… es que yo supuse que no habrian encontrado aun ropa y eso y… ten! - le alcanza la bosla a Sasuke tendiendola con las dos manos.

-O.o- Sasuke sin preguntar mas agarro la bolsa y la abrio, y Naruto de chismoso se puso a ver.

-Espero te guste n///n Sayonara!-se despidio y sefue corriendo con un rubor muy mal disimulado.

-/_Esa chica cada dia esta mas rara -.-U_/-pensaba el moreno fijando su vista nuevamente en la bolsa, mejor ver adentro de su casa de que se trataba todo eso. Y al fin entraon y dejo la bolsa sobre la mesita frente al sillon mientras iba a la cocina y dejaba tambien los tantos potes de ramen que abia llevado para el rubio, aun no entendia como es que comeria tanto con su tamaño.

-Nee¡SASUKE!-llamo gritando Naruto, parecia que al fin se lo estaba por comer el gato O.o o tal vez era otra cosa.

-¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?-pregunto molesto el pelinegro saliendo de la cocina.

-Pues… creo que Hina-chan tenía mucho tiempo libre o.oU-dice mirando lo que habia dentro de la bolsa con medio cuerpo dentro de ella, cabe decir que la bolsa no era muy chiquita que digamos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Saca mi cuerpo de aquí y te lo digo, baka-

-Ahh-suspira-Que problemático eres-y saco a Naruto mientras tambien lo hacia con lo que habia dentro de la caja, lo deposito en la mesa, ambas cosas (XD) y pudo corroborar lo que le habia dicho Naruto, esa kunoichi tenia MUCHO tiempo libre. Lo que habia sacado era algo asi como una mini habitación decorada exactamente como la de Naruto, con armario incluido, pósteres, la mesita de luz, la puerta que tendria que dar al pasillo, la ventana por la cual Sasuke a veces lo espiaba (xD) y ademas incluía otra mini caja con ropa igual a la que usaba Naruto pero de su tamaño actual O.o

-Wow, me queda n.n-decia muy feliz probandose uno de los tantos mini trajecitos que habia en la segunda caja-Debere agradecercelo a Hina-chan cuando la vea nn-

-O.o-Sasuke aun no salia de su asombro, y es que era ademas de una copia exacta de la habitacion del rubio habia otra copia con precisión milimétrica de la ropa, Hinata deberia de haber estudiado mucho al rubio para hacer algo asi, y ser muy buena cociendo.

-Oe, Sasuke-le llamo pero el ojinegro seguia mirando como al vacio-¡BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!- le grito justo en el oido después de otra intrepida hazaña escalandole desde la cintura al hombro.

-¬¬-Sasuke si que le miraba mal, si las miradas matasen, Naruto ya estaria enterrado a 7 metros bajo tierra-Mejor callate dobe, y salte de mi hombro, puedes caminar solo-

-Si, pero tu gato quiere comerme ;o;-dice señalando detrás del sillon una cola que se movia de derecha a izquierda, de antemano ya sabia que era Auki y mas porque no creia que Sasuke tuviese mas mascotas.

-¬¬ Yuki-llamo, el gato inmediatamente salio de su "escondite" y se acerco a su amo-No te comas a Naruto-le repitio como lo habia hecho hacia unas horas.

-Miau n.n- _/Me lo comere_/ pensaba el lindo minino-/_Sasuke es mio ¬¬_/-era el otro pensamiento del gatito, Naruto no tiene mucha suerte que digamos.

-Bien… lo que tiene uno que hacer-musito suspirando largamente, esa mision le iba a sacar canas verdes XD. Decidio a los segundosolvidar el tema y tomo la maqueta (nuevo mini hogar de Naruto) y llevarlo hacia su habitación, tendria que tener bien vigilado al dobe o seguro y se caia por las escaleras por un tropiezo.

-Nee, Sasuke, cuando crees que regrese mi cuerpo a la normalidad?-pregunto un desanimado rubio subido al hombro de Sasuke, parecia ya acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-No lo se y como eres de los que usa mucho chakra diria que DIAS, o SEMANAS, MESES, inclusive AÑOS- a cada que decia ensanchaba una sonrisa nada agradable, y a cada que decia Naruto se ponia mas y mas palido, Sasuke le estaba tomando el pelo ¿CIERTO?

-Bromeas ¿cierto?-

-No puedo saber, aunque no creo que vaya a durar años-

-Fyu, quedarme tanto tiempo asi de chiquito me molesta, siempre tengo que subirme a tu hombro, meterme en una mochila, me tratas como un muñeco ¬¬, un gato quiere comeme y la lista sigue-

-Igualmente no podras hacer misiones hasta que recuperes tu tamaño, asi que no te quejes, y te quedaras solo cuando yo tenga que ir a hacerlas-

-Noo, no es justo, yo quiero hacer misiones T.T-

-Hmp… es tu culpa, si hubieras dicho que no habias visto bien los sellos no hubiera pasado-le recalco, el rubio seguia deprimiendose aun mas

-Demo… yo simplemente no queria que tuvieras razones para echarme en cara que no hago nada bien-musito bien bajito-Siempre lo haces y Sakura-chan tambien, siempre encuentras una razon para decirme que no sirvo para nada-agrego evitando que la voz se le quebraba, dolia sentirse inferior a los demas, y no estar nunca a la altura de ellos (N/A:Jo… ya me puse sentimental T-T)

-Dobe… -

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero, siempre andas diciendome dobe, usurantokachi, baka… cosas como "nunca me superaras" cuando me vences… siempre- por una vez en su vida Sasuke comenzaba a saber que era el remordimiento y la culpa, si, podia saber que se sentia ser inferior a alguien, Itachi, y sentir que jamas alcanzaria a esa persona, pero el rubio nunca demostraba si aquella palabras le afectaban de esa manera, si lo hacia luego siempre sonreia haciendo que cualquiera se confundiera, no se podia saber si estaba bromeando o hablaba en serio, siempre ponia un muro para que nadie supiera como se sentia en realidad, igual que él.

-Definitivamente eres un baka¿siempre te tomas tan en serio las cosas que te digo? Pense que eras mas inteligente, no que siempre dices, "Sere el proximo Hokage" pues un Hokage no deberia dejar que las palabras de los demas le afectasen sino seria siempre juzgado erradamente-dijo Sasuke, Naruto no podia mas que mirarle, es cierto, siempre se tomaba muy en serio lo que le decia Sasuke y eso significaba mas que nada que no confiaba en su propia fuerza, lo habia olvidado, él ya era fuerte y no necesitaba sentirse inferior ante nadie, tal vez solo un poco con Sasuke pero no era para tanto.

-Gracias-musito muy bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oi Naruto-dijo haciendose el desentendido.

-¡DIJE GRACIAS BAKA!-grito molesto, siempre seria un arrogante ese Uchiha pero parecia que a fin de cuentas tenía su corazoncito (xD)

-No era para que gritaras, vas a dejarme sordo!!-le reclamo.

-Te lo mereces, BAKA-

-Cuidado eh, o dejo que Yuki te coma-amenazo en broma.

-No, no me dejes con él ;o;-

-/_Me parece que Yuki ya lo dejo rayado O.o_/- Bien Naruto, simplemente ya no le hagas nada y él no te hara nada- razono con Naruto.

-Pero quiere comerme ;o;-

-/Como cualquier persona que te haya visto desnudo O.o Un segundo¿yo dije eso?/- (No Uchiha, fue el duendecillo magico que vive en tu cabeza y que es un salido igual que tu ¬¬)-/Rayos, quiero estar solo T-T/-pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama después de dejar la maqueta-casa de Naruto en la mesa que tenia al lado de la cama.

-Oe, tengo hambre-

Oh, oh, segundo problema para Sasuke.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Al fin nOn Wii, lo termine al fin el capitulo, y eso que me tarde, no tenia mucho inspiración al principio pero después fue en plena clase libre u.u no habia nada mejor que hacer, espero que sigan leyendo, se pondra mejor!!!! Lo prometo!!!!

Dejen un review, nee??

Sayonara!!!


	6. No te enojes Sasukekun

Bueno, no se que decir, lo juro… además de decirle a Lady Sesshoumaru que el link de la pagina no aparece TT.TT creo que no se pueden poner links en los reviews O.o Además de eso, nada que decir, disfruten el capitulo!!!!

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo VI: No te enojes Sasuke-kun

-Oe, tengo hambre-

Oh, oh, segundo problema para Sasuke.

-¿Y?- pregunto indiferentemente.

-Que quiero comer ¬¬-

-¿Y que quieres comer?-se lo mentalizo un segundo, era una pregunta realmente obvia.

-Ramen ♥o♥-dijo muy feliz y seguro.

-/_Demonios_/- (De que te quejas si el ramen ya lo tienes??) (N/Sasuke: Me quejo, algún problema?? ¬¬) (Tsk, idiota)-Esta bien- suspiro, si llegaba a llevarle la contraria estaba seguro de que nunca se callaría.

-Gracias n.n-

-Ahora quédate en la cama y no hagas lío ¬¬-le ordeno, este se quedo en la cama tranquilo-Bien, en la cama, lo que sea-

-Onegai, mantén a raya a tu gato ¬¬ Comienza a molestarme y mas que quiera comerme, no soy bocadillo andante T-T-decía mientras veía al lindo mininito mover la cola ansioso, mirándole fijamente, estaba claro que decía "Voy a comerte"

-Yuki-el gato le miro-Te lo comes y créeme que tendrás problemas ¬¬-amenazo-/_Por si las moscas_/-agarro al gato en brazos y salio de la habitación cerrándola con llave, dos problemas menos, el gato no se lo comería y Naruto no se escaparía.

-Jooo, ¿ahora que hago?-se preguntaba un rubio hasta que escucho un maullido cercano, mas bien desde atrás de la puerta, era Yuki-Mami T-T-decía mientras se escondía bajo las sabanas de la cama del Uchiha-Que cómodo n.n-y prefirió quedarse ahí hasta que Sasuke volviera por él. Pero sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido bajo las sabanas (A que saben que pasara xDDD)

Mientras con Sasuke, había dejado a Yuki en el piso después de cerrar la puerta, y de advertirle que no se comiera a Naruto, esperaba que le hubiese entendido. Y sin más había bajado a la cocina por un pote de ramen, solo uno, no pensaba que el rubio fuera a comer mucho.

-Ese dobe… traje tanto ramen para nada, de seguro no podría comerse ni medio ¬¬-decía-/_Y yo hablando solo, creo que necesito a un psicólogo rápido u.u_/-

-Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-maulló largamente Yuki mirándole y moviendo la cola animado.

-¿Que? ¿Ya te comiste a Naruto?-

-Miauuuu-/_Pronto n.n_/

-/_Este gato comienza a asustarme o.oU Es como si de verdad me entendiera_/-pensaba mirando a su mascota-Yuki-el gato maulló-/_Hagamos una prueba_/-¿Quieres comerte a Naruto?- un largo miauuuuuuuuuuuu fue la respuesta-Un miau para si dos para no-

-Miau n.n- /_Ya verán D_/

-¿Quieres ramen?-

-Miau miau-

-/ _¿De donde saco a este gato Naruto?? __¬¬_/-Bueno, es raro igual que quien me lo regalo -.-U- e igual que su dueño xD.

-Miauuuu-el gato seguía maullando.

-Bien, solo tengo que calentar agua y esperar tres minutos- /_Y luego ver como le hace Naruto para comerse todo el pote aunque seguramente este muy feliz, con suerte y logro que se asquee del ramen_/

-Miauuu-el gato seguía maullando, y creo que todos podemos saber que pedía o decía, referido a Naruto.

-Bien, ya esta-decía agarrando el pote y un par de mondadientes xD, no era posible que Naruto comiera con uno palillos tamaño real u.uU Sin mas subió por las escaleras camino a su habitación con Yuki tras de si, ese gato parecía maquinar algún plan-/_Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas_/- pensaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación y dejando que Yuki encontrara a Naruto, seria mas fácil así porque no lo veía por ningún lado. Rememorando debería estar en la maqueta que le había hecho Hinata. Se fijo, nada. En el pequeño armario, nada. Bajo la cama, nada ¿Dónde demonios se podía haber metido ese dobe?-Y una mierda, me las pagara cuando regrese a su tamaño ¬¬-musito Sasuke a la nada, o a Yuki, prefiero no meterme en su mente u.u de nuevo.

Mientras Naruto seguía cómodamente dormido bajo las sabanas ajeno a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, definitivamente tenia el sueño pesado.

-Naruto, donde demonios estas??-pensaba comenzando a desesperarse, a fin de cuentas era su amigo, su mejor amigo, el único que no lo veía como solo un Uchiha ni le admiraba (en solo parte)-Maldita sea, donde estas Naruto??!!-grito angustiado, ya había revuelto casi toda la habitación y no lo había encontrado, en aquel momento creo que ni encontraría nada, la habitación había quedado dada vuelta en menos de 10 minutos y sobre la cama habían tiradas mas cosas que le impedían ver que allí estaba el lindo rubiecito que estaba buscando.

-Miauuuu-maulló Yuki mirando como su amo tenía una cara de desesperación que nunca había visto.

-Yuki, puedes encontrar a Naruto??-le pido al gato, sip, acababa de perder la cabeza pero pese a eso el gato maulló una vez para responderle un "si"-/_Donde puede estar??!!! Ese dobe me desespera_/-Naruto- musito quedamente, no era posible que alguien se lo hubiera llevado, cierto??, tenia la ventana cerrada y la puerta también, encima de que Naruto solo no podría haber salido de ahí solo a menos de que hubiese recuperado su cuerpo… un minuto, y si lo había recuperado??-Tsk… me las pagara si es lo que estoy pensando!!- se dijo saliendo de la habitación corriendo pero antes de que bajara las escaleras Yuki maulló largamente a modo de llamarlo. Sasuke corrió el pasillo solo para encontrar en la habitación sobre la cama, y con la sabana corrida por su gato, a un Naruto placidamente dormido acurrucado y babeándole las sabanas.

Por uno segundos se sintió aliviado y se permitió un suspiro, pero inmediatamente recordó todo el tormento que había pasado pensando en secuestros, y en la remota posibilidad de que Yuki se lo hubiera comido.

Muy molesto se acerco a la cama y agarro al mini Naruto entre sus manos, tenia la vaga idea de aplastarlo y asfixiarlo pero prefirió guardárselas para sus sueños o un futuro no muy distante.

-¡DESPIERTA USURATONKACHI!-grito enojado haciendo que Naruto despertara con un grito del susto que le había dado.

-Ah, hola Sasuke nn-saludo como si nada.

-Yo me mato buscándote por toda la habitación y tu te dedicas a dormir tranquilamente bajo las sabanas, no sabes el susto que me diste, dobe???!!!!-le pregunto apretujándolo con las manos y mirándole fijamente con una cara muy molesta, mas el sharingan activado.

-Eto… ¿perdón?-solo atino a decir mientras le miraba extrañado, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto con él? Solo había tomado una pequeña siesta. Fue ahí que noto el desorden en la habitación y su pequeño cerebro (xD) comenzó a maquinar lo que había pasado. Él se había quedado durmiendo bajo las sabanas, ¿no? Donde el Uchiha no podría verlo fácilmente… y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que no estaba consciente y de que Sasuke no sabia donde estaba había una sola cosa por la cual él estaría molesto-Nee ¿estabas preocupado?-pregunto.

-Claro dobe, sino te encuentro en una habitación completamente cerrada donde nadie podría hacerte nada como no quieres que me preocupe?????-un segundo… él admitiendo preocupación por Naruto-/_o.o Acabo de gritar que me preocupa Naruto??_/- (No, Uchiha fue tu ego subdesarrollado que ya tiene consciencia propia y puede apoderarse de tu cuerpo ¬¬)

-Gomen-musito Naruto bajando la cabeza apenado, no había esperado que Sasuke le gritara aquello.

-Simplemente no vuelvas a hacer eso-le pidió.

-Hai- unos segundos mas en silencio y el estomago de alguien ruge como león xD-Eto… esta lista la comida??? nnU- Sasuke suspira cansado, parecía que Naruto siempre seria Naruto, un dobe problemático con el apetito de un elefante (Naru:- Hey!! ò.ó)

-Si dobe, había venido para decirte eso-dijo y sin mas tomo el tazón de ramen que había dejado cerca de la maqueta de la casa de Naruto-Atrévete a no terminártelo y te golpeare ¬¬-

-Sasuke, deja de ser tan borde- tres segundos bastaron para que el lindo Naruto estuviera tirado en el piso y con Sasuke a punto de pisarlo-Perdóname!!!!!!! Pero dame mi ramen ;o;- pedía mientras intentaba alcanzar su preciada comida.

-Esta bien… -dice suspirando largamente, ya estaba cansado de todo aquello y quería que el día acabara o de pasada Naruto regresara a su forma original.

Lo agarro de nuevo y lo puso en la mesa junto con su ramen, y el par de mondadientes, ya vería como se las arreglaba para comerse todo eso.

-Itadaikimasu!!!-grito antes de casi zambullirse en el ramen estando parado sobre una caja para alcanzar a comer del tazón, en menos de lo que Sasuke y cualquiera se hubiera imaginado Naruto ya se lo había acabado-Nee, tienes mas??-pregunto mientras Sasuke se preguntaba donde le entro algo del doble o triple de su tamaño O.o

-Naruto, como te comiste todo eso y aun quieres mas??!!-

-Tu me dijiste que me lo acabara pero aun tengo hambre-musito, Sasuke iba a tener esa interrogante por el resto de su vida.

-Esta bien pero esta vez vienes conmigo ¬¬-dijo recordando la experiencia de hacia unos minutos, no quería nuevamente destrozar media habitación solo por el rubio.

-Hai, hai pero… podrías alejar a Yuki de mi, me harto de solo decirlo ¬¬-dijo mirando a Yuki después de escalar por el brazo del pelinegro y sentarse en su hombro.

-Naruto, no te hará nada-le respondió caminando para ir a la cocina, él también debería ir cocinando su cena, sip, cena por que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Lo dudo, ese gato es malvado ToT-

-Que no, es solo un gato ò.ó-le grito molesto.

-Porque a ti no intenta comerte ¬¬-

-Ya deja de molestar dobe, no sabes lo insoportable que eres, el gato no va a comerte o no tendrá cena!!-

-Claro, si ya me habrá comido a mi T-T-

-9.9 Dobe-Sasuke rodó los ojos aburrido y hastiado, empezaba a preguntarse si alguien extrañaría a Naruto, tenia unas ganas de tirarlo al excusado y jalar la palanca ¬¬

Después de llegar a la cocina y de que Sasuke comenzara a cocinar algo de arroz, pescado, curry, esa noche quería comer algo que le diera energías porque no pensaba que el rubio fuese a ser muy callado (se refiere a que ronca)

Pero en eso tocan el timbre y tiene que dejar su labor para ir.

-/_Por favor, que sea Kakashi con un solución a esto --_/-pensaba Sasuke pero se llevo una gran decepción al ver frente a su persona a cierto pelirrojo y sus hermanos-¿Qué quieres aquí Gaara ¬¬?-pregunto molesto.

-No te incumbe Uchiha-

-Pues si no te diste cuenta me incumbe porque estas en mi casa-

-Em… al grano, mi hermano quiere saber donde esta Naruto-dijo Temari.

-En la cocina-respondió-Pero no creo que sea el Naruto que buscan- musito después dejando algo confundidos a los hermanos Sabaku no.

-**O****o** ¿Naruto?-pregunto Gaara al ver al rubio encima de la mesa-¿Por qué tienes ese tamaño?-

-El muy dobe hizo mal un jutsu y por un tiempo tendrá ese tamaño, y tengo que cuidarlo mientras tanto-respondió mientras continuaba cocinando, claro, sino se le quema el arroz, el pescado y el curry -.-U-Ahora sino tienes nada mas que hacer vete, estorbas-agrego.

-Eres un teme… si Gaara quiere puede quedarse ¬¬-

-Naruto, es mi casa y yo decido quien se queda y quien no-

-Pero tienes habitaciones de más-

-Pero es mi casa y no dejare que Gaara se quede-

-Entonces me voy con él-mira a Gaara con su Kawaii no jutsu, amo esa carita ♥.♥ tierna de perrito xD (bue… en este casi de zorrito n.n)

-Hmp… vete entonces-dijo sin mirarle, Gaara empezaba a pensar que aquello no estaba del todo normal, y que ellos no eran nada normales -- (Encontró Roma el chico xD)

-Lo haré, verdad Gaara??-otra vez la carita, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro tenían una gran gota en sus cabezas, aquel chico era raro -.-U-Onegai T-T-seguía pidiendo.

-Perdona Naruto… yo solo me quedo hasta mañana, vine solo para saber si estabas con el Uchiha ¬¬ y que ese pervertido no te hubiera hecho nada-le dijo. Pero de repente un cuchillo le pasó rozando el pelo, casi le corta de no ser por la arena del pelirrojo y se clavo en el marco de la puerta.

-Si ya terminaste, vete!!-grito Sasuke con el Sharingan activado y otro cuchillo en la mano, mucho mas grande que él anterior xD

-Hey Sasuke, él no te hizo nada ò.ó-le reclamo Naruto.

-Llamarme a MI pervertido te parece poco???-

-Y que querías, que te mintieran ¬¬??-pregunto, Naru eres mi héroe xD

-O.o ¿Tú me crees un pervertido?-

-La cara ya la tienes solo te falta la actitud ¬¬-

-Naruto ò.ó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito totalmente molesto, como se le ocurre que Él, Sasuke Uchiha, era un pervertido?? (Vamos Sasuke, si te desangras de solo verlo desnudo xD)

-Onegai Gaara!!!!-

-Uchiha déjalo, lo asustas-

-Que no me jodas, me tiene harto!!!!-grito con otro cuchillo en la mano y acercándose a Naruto que había saltado hacia el pelirrojo y ahora estaba en su cabeza.

-Onegai Sasuke, déjame vivir ;o;-pedía Naruto.

-… -Sasuke suspiro tratando de calmarse y cerró los ojos mientras contaba mentalmente hasta 1000-Bien Naruto pero ya deja de decir estupideces o créeme que conocerás como se siente ser comido por un gato-amenazo viendo a Yuki sobre la heladera mirando a los recién llegados y en especial la cabeza de Gaara.

-Hai, entonces… ¿Gaara puede quedarse?-pregunto con la misma carita tierna de corderito n.n Sasuke suspiro largamente como si hiciera un gran sacrificio.

-Puede quedarse pero lejos mío ¬¬-

-Yay!!!!-grito Naruto dejando medio sordo a Gaara, mientras este y Sasuke se mandaban miradas matadoras, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba aquella idea… bueno, solo a Sasuke no le gustaba, Gaara estaba encantado de estar bajo el mismo techo que Naruto por algunas preguntitas que tenia que hacerle. Y mientras seguían peleando, y cocinando en l caso de Sasuke volvió a sonar el timbre siendo Temari, quien no tenia nada mejor que hacer, quien fue a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke, tienes mas visitas!!!-grito desde la puerta. El nombrado deseaba de todo corazón que fuera Kakashi pero sus ilusiones se fueron al caño de nuevo al ver como entraban Sai y Lee matándose con la mirada.

-Que mierda quieren ustedes???-pregunto cabreado, primero tres ninjas de la arena, uno el cual odiaba mucho, y luego un par de shinobis que no soportaba.

-Tenia que hacer arder la flama de mi juventud!!!-ya adivinaron cierto?? xDD Era Lee quien alzaba el puño en señal de apoyo a lo que decía.

-Y cual es tu excusa pintor de cuarta ¬¬??-

-Vine a violar a Gaara n.n-

-Oo WTF??-esa era la impresión general, había sido demasiada sinceridad de golpe u.u

-Oigan, que es violar??-y ese fue Naruto que solo tenia cara de confusión porque no usa un diccionario.

-Nadie le conteste… déjenlo que siga preguntando, al rato se cansa-les ordeno Sasuke, a veces de veras se preguntaba si Naruto no era retrasado mental u.u (N/Naruto:- ¬¬)

-Atrévete- dijo Gaara con su usual mal humor.

-Si tu insistes n.n-dijo Sai mirando a Gaara igual que Sasuke lo hace con Naru cuando lo ve en paños menores, o sea, como un salido total.

-Es sarcasmo, imbecil-

-Y dime Temari, que paso con Shikamaru??- preguntaba Kankuro mientras alguien intentaba violarse a su hermano persiguiéndolo por toda la cocina, mientras un Uchiha intentaba cocinar en paz y mientras un Naruto trataba de no caerse de la cabeza de Gaara y terminar como mancha en el piso.

-No ves que intentan violar a nuestro hermano??- dijo Temari molesta mientras trataba de detener a Sai.

-T.T Mi casa-murmuraba Sasuke viendo como Gaara había corrido a su sala para tener mas lugar por donde correr y escapar de Sai destrozando varios muebles que eran herencia familiar de generaciones y valían mas de lo que ellos podrían pagarle.

Aunque claro, la gota que rebalso el vaso fue ver como destrozaban una foto que el adoraba mucho, una en la que aparecía él con su familia, la de él con su padre, su madre y… bueno, e Itachi.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-grito al ver caerse la foto al piso y quebrarse el vidrio. Todos quedaron en silencio.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Bueno, al fin pude acabar este capitulo, pensé que nunca lo lograría -.- y como ven aun no me decido con quien poner a Gaara, si con Sai o con Lee… alguien diganme porque me gustan mucho ambas parejas TToTT


	7. ¡¡Queremos dormir!

Lo seeee!!!! Cuanto se tarda verdad T.T?? Soy lenta lo admito pero es que al principio tengo todas las ganas y después se van rapidísimo o.o em... igual aquí esta el capitulo... extrañamente las votaciones de entre Sai y Lee quedaron empatadas o.o estoy como al principio T.T

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

A little Naruto

Capitulo VII: ¡¡Queremos dormir!!

Luego del grito ensordecedor que debe haberse escuchado hasta en Suna, todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al pelinegro que respiraba agitadamente, poco a poco se fueron sentando en los sillones de la sala esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo mas, y de paso no los mate.

-A ver, ustedes panda de imbéciles-comenzó con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos-A la próxima que alguien se pelee o rompa algo de mi casa, deseara nunca haber nacido-agrego pasando frente al grupo con las manos tras la espalda-Así que… a la próxima que hagan lío todos aquí la pagaran-termino mostrando en sus ojos el sharingan activado, estando también de brazos cruzados y una expresión seria que contrastaba con las palabras antes dichas, nadie se atrevió a decir nada por temor a ser asesinado ahí mismo.

-¿Eso significa que no puedo violar a Gaa-chan?-todos se alejaron del pelinegro, quien se sentaba entre Naruto y Gaara, este ultimo se alejo lo mas que pudo.

-Si, Sai, eso significa que no puedes violarlo-hizo una pausa-Mientras estés en mi casa-recapacito recibiendo un mirada fulminante de parte del pelirrojo.

-Em… ¿alguien puede llevarme al baño? u///u-pregunto Naruto totalmente avergonzado cortando la tensión restante en el ambiente.

-Si, yo te llevo dobe-dijo suspirando el pelinegro, prefería cualquier cosa a seguir frente a esos cinco locos, aunque esperaba que su mensaje hubiese sido captado y se comportaran-Y espero que cuando vuelva esta sala este reluciente o tendrán que hacer sus testamentos-agrego dejando que Naruto trepase por su brazo y se sentara en su hombro.

-Hai-respondieron todos, o sea, Temari, Lee, Kankuro, Sai y Gaara.

-Bien-murmuro y subió las escaleras camino al baño.

-Bien¿quieres venir conmigo a un parque Gaa-chan? n.n-pregunto Sai con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Gaara se contuvo de hacer un ataúd de arena a su alrededor.

-Bien, a limpiar antes de que Sasuke nos eche a patadas o algo mucho peor-dijo Temari con las manos en las caderas y mirándoles a los otros cuatro-¿O quieren que nos mate?-

-Esta bien, limpiare pero quiero a ese demente lejos mío-agrego señalando al anbu que seguía sentado tranquilo en el sillón mirándolo.

-¡¡¡Yo te protegeré Gaara-san!!!-grito apoyando una rodilla en el piso, teniendo una mano extendida señalando hacia Gaara y la otra cerrada en puño contra su pecho.

-Ni en broma ¬¬-murmuro Gaara-/_ ¿Por que rayos vine a Konoha?_/-

----Flash back----

-Onegai Gaa-chan-murmuraba su hermana Temari poniendo ojitos tiernos, estilo kawaii no jutsu de Naruto.

-No ¬¬-dijo cortante mientras miraba unos papeles referentes a su trabajo de Kazekague (pues si, en mi fic Gaarita ya es Kazekague n.n)

-Pero Gaara... –refunfuño su hermana con carita de cordero a medio morir O.o

-Dije no ¬¬... no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con ese Uchiha del demonio y que me lance bolas de fuego mientras estoy desprevenido-alego continuando con su trabajo.

-¿¿Que Sasuke hace que O.o??-pregunto su hermana confundida.

-¿¿Que me lanza bolas de fuego cuando estoy con Naruto o desprevenido ¬¬?? Si, además de ponerme trampas adonde quiera que voy, la ultima vez que vino dejo algunas instaladas ¬¬-

-Hola Gaara n.n- saluda Kankuro entrando en el despacho. Inmediatamente Gaara se levanta de su escritorio el cual ahora tiene clavados varios kunais n.n-¿O-o que fue eso?-

-Una trampa, ese Uchiha, cuando lo vuelva a ver lo mato ¬¬-murmuro mientras parte de su arena comenzaba a estrangular a Kankuro por ser el mas cercano.

-X.x-/ _¿Por que rayos siempre yo?_/ pensaba el shinobi medio muerto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Me las pagaras todas Uchiha!!!!!!-grito al cielo mientras el grito era escuchado en Konoha.

-¿¿Ese fue Gaara O.o??-

-Es tu imaginación dobe u.u-

-Bueno Gaara¿quieres ir a Konoha a cobrarles las que te debe n.n?-insistió Temari esperanzada de que su odio por el último descendiente del clan Uchiha, sin contar a Itachi, fuera mayor que sus ganas de quedarme medianamente a salvo en su escritorio.

-Esta bien, también tengo que arreglar alguno asuntos con la quinta Hokague-

-¿La alcohólica pechugona O.o?-pregunto Kankuro que ya estaba a salvo de la arena de Gaara y se escondía detrás del marco de la puerta.

-¡¡¡QUE NO SOY ALCOHOLICA!!!-se escucho gritar.

-O-O-

-Kankuro, cállate ¬¬-le ordenaron sus hermanos.

-Bien-

-Entonces Gaara¿¿¿significa que iremos a Konoha o???-

-Si, Temari-respondió resoplando-Ya vera ese Uchiha, aprenderá a no meterse con Sabaku no Gaara muajajajajajaja-XDD

-Temari, Gaara me asusta o.OU ¿Temari¿¿Por que siempre me dejan hablando solo como loco T.T??-

----Fin Flash back----

-/_Cierto... no vuelvo a hacerle caso a Temari, y el Uchiha me debe mucho ¬¬ destrozar su casa es un comienzo n.n_/-pensaba el pelirrojo mientras formaba una sonrisa que asusto a los mas cercanos, en especial a Kankuro que ya temiendo que pasaría se fue a la cocina lejos de la arena de Gaara

Y vamos con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Dobe¿¿cuanto puede tardarte en el baño??-

-¡¡Intenta tu llegar al retrete siendo un enano!!-grito desde el otro lado de la puerta el rubio escalando el inodoro tratando de llegar a la tapa. El Uchiha resoplo aburrido, y agradecía no escuchar escándalo en su casa, eso significaba que habían entendido que los mataría si legaban a hacer más lío, volvió a suspirar, que bueno era hacerles temerle.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!-se escucho gritar de la planta baja, parecía haber sido Temari.

-¿Ahora que?-musito mirando al techo afligido.

-¡¡¡SASUKEEEEEE!!!-volvió a gritar la rubia.

-¡¡YA VOY!! Y dobe, no te caigas dentro del retrete-musito divertido.

-¡¡JAJA, Te crees muy gracioso¿verdad?!!-

-A decir verdad... si-murmuro bajando las escaleras con la esperanza, aun latente, de que hubiese sido que llego Kakashi con fantásticas noticias. Mas de nuevo, se tuvo que bajar de su nube de fantasías al ver como Gaara estaba colgado de su ventilador y bajo el mismo Lee y Sai mirándole esperando a que se rompiera el ventilador-¡¡¿Y ahora que mierda hacen trío de subnormales?!!-grito molesto con el seño fruncido.

-Nada n.n-respondieron al instante Sai y Lee.

-¿Querer violarme es nada?-

-Si-respondió Sasuke por ellos, su humor no era el mejor en aquellos momentos. Entonces recordó algo de suma importancia-¿Vieron un gato o.o?-

-¿El que estaba sobre la heladera?-

-Si-

-Lo vi subir las escaleras-respondió Temari no entendiendo porque Sasuke corría por las escaleras como si la vida de alguien dependiese de ello.

-¡¡¡YUKI ESCUPE AHORA A NARUTO!!!-se escucho el grito del Uchiha. En el baño el pelinegro hacia hasta lo imposible por hacer que el gato escupiera a Naruto-Esto no puede estar pasando o -grito viendo como el gato parecía querer vomitar-Creo que Naruto lo cayo mal o.o o es una bola de pelo-a los segundos el gato escupía a un traumado Naruto.

-¡¡¡¡Primero una serpiente, luego un sapo y ahora un gato TToTT no soy comida andante!!!!-grito entre molesto, aliviado y traumado.

-Ahhh-suspiro Sasuke mirando al gato con regaño.

-Miauuuu-/Traducción:-_Algo me cayó mal . _/

-Se lo merece ToT-chillo molesto Naruto escalando por Sasuke hasta su hombro para ponerse a salvo.

-Ahhh-volvió a suspirar Sasuke, tendría problemas si Naruto no regresaba pronto a su tamaño normal.

-Bien¿que comemos?-pregunto ya repuesto del trauma.

-O.O ¡¡¡LA COMIDA!!!-grito otra vez corriendo pero esta vez hacia la cocina viendo como Kankuro estaba cocinando O.o-¿Tú cocinas?-

-¿Quien crees que los alimenta?-pregunto el castaño cabeceando en forma de señalar a sus hermanos.

-Alguien cuerdo T.T-murmuro.

-Listo¡¡¡la cena esta lista!!!-grito mirando como entraba su hermana sola con cara de afligida-¿Que sucede?-

-Casi violan a Gaara T.T Tuve que encerrarlos en el calabozo del sótano O.o-contó mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, a los segundos entra Gaara con toda la ropa rasgada y cara de muerte.

-Un día de esto... juro que un día de estos me van a agarrar de mal humor-murmuraba Gaara sentándose al lado de su hermana dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa, a los segundos estaba babeándola o.o

-¿¿Gaara duerme O.o??-pregunto Naruto.

-Si Naruto, recuerdo que era porque tenia a Shukaku, y ahora no u.u-respondió tranquilo Sasuke también sentándose en la mesa y dejando que Naruto se bajara de él-Asco... baba de gato . -se quejo viendo su ropa.

-¿Que esperabas?, un gato me come, casi me digiere y luego me escupe ¬¬-recuerda con rencor.

-Bueno, esperaba que tuvieras la inteligencia de decirme "quiero darme un baño" ¬¬-refuto.

-Come y deja de pelear-le ordeno Kankuro sirviéndole un tazón de arroz y dándole también a sus hermanos.

-¿¿Y yo que T.T?? Quiero ramen-

-Lo se... aquí esta-le dice Kankuro dejándole delante un tazón de ramen-Y cómanselo todo, y no peleen, Sasuke, Gaara ¬¬-les ordeno viendo como regresaban ambos su vista a sus platos.

-¿Gaara, no deberías cambiarte primero O.o?-le aconsejo su hermana.

-¬¬ ¿No debería matar primero a los dos violadores?-respondió con una pregunta.

-Buen punto u.u-murmuro comiendo tranquilamente su arroz viendo que Kankuro ahora servia el pescado y viendo como Naruto se atragantaba con el ramen de comerlo tan rápido, y también viendo como Gaara había puesto su escudo de arena a su alrededor y por ultimo viendo como Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto para que no se ahogara. Definitivamente eso era lo más normal que podría ver en toda la noche.

-Por cierto¿cerraste con llave el calabozo?-pregunto Kankuro.

-Em... o.o-murmuro sintiendo como Gaara le miraba de mala manera-No encontré la lave n.nU pensé que no notarían que estaba abierta-

-Considerando el escaso cerebro de Lee y la idiotez que Naruto le contagio a Sai, creo que tienes razón-concordó Sasuke.

-Eres TAN buen amigo Sasuke ¬¬- dijo con sarcasmo Naruto lanzándole su tazón de ramen terminado.

-Dobe ¬¬ Si quieres romper algo, rómpete la cabeza al caerte de la mesa-le dijo agarrado el tazón en pleno vuelo.

-No quiero baka... quiero dormir -.--murmuro desperezándose y bostezando sonoramente.

-Considerando el día que has tenido... –apoyo Sasuke mirando a sus visitas no deseadas-¿Y ustedes que?-

-Por una noche no te mataría dejarlos dormir acá ¿no?-musito Naruto subiéndose al hombro del pelinegro.

-Creo que no... Pero primero debo echar a otras sanguijuelas chupasangre de mi casa-murmuro levantándose de la mesa y bajando directo al sótano.

-¿Y que crees que hará?-le pregunto Temari a su hermano menor.

-Mmm... Yo diría que lo descubriremos pronto-susurro Gaara antes de quedarse nuevamente dormido sobre la mesa.

-Eso creo-segundos mas tardes un estruendo y la caída de mitad del piso de la cocina les anunciaron que el Uchiha había decidido usar su chidori en contra de sus "visitas". Para suerte de nuestros visitantes no cayeron al hoyo, excepto Kankuro.

Luego del agujero salio un sonriente Sasuke y un, aun mas traumado, Naruto.

-No quiero morir ;o;-grito Naruto aferrandose al cuello de Sasuke viendo el agujero y la distancia que había desde él al piso.

-Y no te sueltes-le aconsejo el pelinegro-Por cierto... sus habitaciones... acompáñenme o dormirán en el sillón ¬¬-ordeno sin importarle que parte de su cocina ya no estaba y faltaba uno de los hermanos Sabaku no.

-Hai-murmuro Temari que era la única despierta-Mmm... Gaara-llamo intentando despertar a su hermano-Gaara... tu sabes quien le esta haciendo tu sabes que a tu sabes quien-

-Oo- sip, esas eran las caras de Naruto y Sasuke que no entendieron nada como yo y ustedes, seguramente u.u

-¿Que quien le esta haciendo que a quien Oo? Temari, ya deja los trabalenguas uu-le dijo su hermano Kankuro quien aparecía por el agujero de la cocina con cara igual que los demás, solo que los demás no pendían a quien sabe cuantos metros de suelo firme.

-Kankuro, no era un trabalenguas, es que pensé que Gaara me entendería y se despertaría-

-Entonces intenta con decirle que el sabe quien le hará tu sabes que si despierta- Oo esa fue la idea tan confusa de Kankuro, me parece que entre hermanos solo se entienden.

-Cierto... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gaara!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito la rubia en el oído a su hermano haciendo que este saltara de la silla y mirase con odio a su "tierna" hermanita.

-¿Que mierda quieren?-pregunto con el humor por el piso, él solo quería dormir¿era mucho pedir? (Em... si ¬¬)

-Sus habitaciones mapache-dijo de mala gana Sasuke.

-¿No puedo irme?-

-Por mi, tirate a un pozo y muérete en él-respondió el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Sasuke!-le reprocharon Temari y Naruto.

-¿Ahora que¿Quieren que mienta ¬¬?-pregunto mirándoles de mala gana, solo quería paz, recostarse en su cama y pensar que todo fue un sueño y que a la mañana siguiente lo corroborase... ¿eso también era mucho pedir? (Linda preguntita y la respuesta es la misma sip n.n)

-Simplemente quiero dormir –murmuro Gaara sintiendo que hubiese sido mejor quedarse en Suna con solo las trampas de Uchiha y no la persona.

-Vamos a dormir entonces-concordó por primera vez Sasuke subiendo las escaleras seguido de los demás, mientras en el calabozo se ve a dos shinobis tirados en el piso inconscientes-Tu habitación-le dijo a Temari viendo la quinta del lado contrario a la de él. En el pasillo había 10 puertas, 5 de cada lado-Y la tuya y la de Kankuro-dijo mostrando la que estaba al final del pasillo hablándoles a Gaara y el marionetista-Y no hagan mas lío, quiero dormir-ordeno cerrando la puerta de un portazo y yendo al baño.

-¿No íbamos a dormir?-pregunto un medio adormilado rubio.

-Si pero primero te vas a bañar porque das asco ¬¬-respondió entrando al baño y parándose frente al lavabo, con la suerte que tenia Naruto en la bañera se iría por la cañería.

-Se tu comido por un gato y luego hablamos del caso ¬¬-dijo molesto Naruto siendo dejado en una silla cercana al lavabo mientras Sasuke lo llenaba de agua caliente-Oe... –trato de llamar la atención del Uchiha que no le prestaba atención.

-¿Que sucede ahora?-

-Eto... gracias – murmuro Naruto sonrojado y sin fijar la mirada en el moreno.

-De nada-murmuro él, le había costado horrores no decir algo mas y no iba a arruinarlo como siempre. Pero tuvo la curiosidad de mirar hacia Naruto que también le miraba sorprendido-¿Que?-

-Nada-dijo sonriéndole. Seria una de las pocas ocasiones en las que verdaderamente actuaba como un amigo, y eso era algo de lo cual podía alegrarse.

-Em... desvístete dobe -///--le pidió haciendo que enrojeciera tanto como él.

-¿Que o///o?-

-Para bañarte ¬///¬ ¿o te vas a bañar vestido?-cuestiono.

-Em... simplemente no mires-pidió, y el Uchiha se dio vuelta mirando al lado contrario del rubio-Y... ¿no puedes darme una toalla?-pidió, mientras el Uchiha, tratando de no mirarle, se fue ala habitación y busco entre las cosas que Hinata había echo y encontró lo buscado.

-Aquí tienes dobe-le alcanzo la toalla y uso todo su autocontrol para no mirarle todo el cuerpo como un pervertido libidinoso y luego se dirigió a su habitación cargándolo.

-Al fin a dormir n.n-murmuro Naruto estando en la maqueta y con el pijama mini hecho por Hinata, un baño era lo que necesitaba.

-Ya duérmete-le ordeno el Uchiha ya cambiado, usando una remera negra y un pantalón para dormir también negro, aunque Naruto lo admitió mientras se cambiaba, que buen cuerpo tenia XD.

-Nee¡¡buenas noches!!-grito él y el sueño le gano a los minutos. Mientras el Uchiha le miraba desde su cama.

-Oyasumi nasai Naruto (Buenas noches Naruto)-murmuro con una sonrisa él acomodándose para dormir, mañana seria otro día.

♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪-♪

Em... aquí queda, no se que mas decir, ya veré con quien se queda Gaara, parece que mitad quiere con Lee y mitad con Sai... entonces si pongo a Itachi con quien lo dejo O.o?? Mmm... Mejor espero a poner a Itachi n.n

Nos vemos!!!!

Dejen review!!!!!


	8. Mas calamidades por venir

Bueno... creo que esta vez debo una GRAN disculpa por el retraso... aunque gracias al cielo nadie decidid vengarse de mi n.n por todas las veces que los/as deje esperando, perdonen!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little Naruto

Capitulo VIII: Mas calamidades por venir

Y después de una noche de sueño en la que Sasuke prefirió irse al baño con un pequeño problemita causado por unos sueños en los que el protagonista era cierto rubiecito lindo que dormía cerca de él aunque no recordaba bien el sueño y que este lindo rubiecito no escuchara nada de lo que el otro decía porque estaba mas que dormido, empezó un nuevo día. Y como era de suponerse las cosas no comenzaron bien.

-¡¡ALENSE DE MI SUBNORMALEEEEEEEEEES!!-se escucho gritar en la mansión Uchiha, mas específicamente en la habitación donde dormía Gaara y su hermano mas un estruendo que le indicaba al dueño de la casa que esta ya no estaba entera.

-¿Por que yo?-murmuro colocando la almohada sobre su cabeza-/_¡¡Por que demonios yo?! Lo único que intente fue matar a Itachi, ¡¡porque me joden tanto la existencia?!_/(será que las fangirls de Itachi te maldijeron O.o?)-gritaba en su interior sintiendo pronto algo sobre su espalda, rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Yuki pero al mirar era... ¿Naruto cubierto de baba O.o?-¿Ahora que te paso dobe?-

-T-T Yuki trato de comerme de nuevo mientras dormía-dijo aun mas traumatizado que la noche anterior cuando también fue casi digerido por el minino-No sabes lo que es despertar en el estomago de un gato-agrego segundos después.

-/_Pronto Yuki morirá si sigue tratando de comerse a Naruto ¬¬_/-pensó antes de levantarse con cierta esperanza de que sucediese pero a la inversa, si el día anterior había querido ser enterrado diez metros bajo tierra ese día seguro pediría que lo incineraran vivo.

-Nee, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo a Gaara? me pareció que si por el grito que dio-dijo Naruto estando de nuevo en el hombro del pelinegro.

-No lo se-/_Aunque rezo que si ¬¬_/ pensaba tranquilo mientras se dirigía al baño, una ducha bien fría era lo que necesitaba mas un desayuno en paz, esperaba lograr minimamente eso.

Y después de darse un baño junto con Naruto escuchando unas cuantas explosiones mas y un "¡¡ALEJENSE DE MI HERMANO!!" por parte de Temari, seguramente, se decidió a bajar a desayunar no sin antes visitar la habitación que les había "ofrecido amablemente" (nótese sarcasmo en estas palabras xD) a los hermanos Sabaku, no fue muy grande sus sorpresa al verla totalmente destruida, un ligero tic le acompaño ante tal vista y un silbido por parte de Naruto, definitivamente jamás les dejaría estadía nuevamente no importaba cuanto le "rogase" Naruto ni nada por el estilo.

-/_Mi casa TwT_/-también pensaba muy deprimido pero al entrar a la cocina quería bailar mambo con la ropa acorde y todo xD, Kankuro estaba preparando el desayuno y estaba todo que relucía de lo limpio, definitivamente solo le debía a uno de los Sabaku no la visita nwn.

-Ohayou, Naruto-que lindo, no notas al dueño de la casa-Y Sasuke-agrego al notar la miradita de asesino en serie que tenía. A lo que entraba Temari en la habitación seguida de ¿Shikamaru O.o?

-Ohayou-saludo la rubia ante la mirada confundida y sorprendida de todos-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué hace en MI casa Ò.o?-pregunto Sasuke señalado al Nara que se sentaba como si nada en la mesa de SU cocina.

-Eto... alguien parece que destruyo su casa o.o-contó la rubia-Y le pedí que se quedara cuando me llamo a mi celular n.n-

-¿Tienes celular?-le pregunto Kankuro.

-Si, cortesía de nuestro lindo y tierno hermano el kazekague de Suna n.n-dijo de lo más contenta mostrándolo en su mano, y permítanme dudar lo de tierno, lo de lindo nunca xD.

-¿Y por que a mi no me compro ninguno?-

-¿Trataste de pedírselo?-

-n.nU No... pero siempre parece que quiere matarme-

-Bueno... Shikamaru se puede quedar, total, nos vamos a Suna hoy en la tarde-dijo Temari obviando el hecho de que esa casa no le pertenecía a ella en lo mas mínimo.

-o.oU Creo que Sasuke esta al borde de enloquecer-murmuro Naruto tomando la precaución de bajarse de Sasuke y subirse a Gaara que acababa de entrar-Hola Gaara n.n-le saludo estando ya en su hombro, este se limito a gruñir y mirar a todos en la cocina, segundos después sintió un peso extra en la espalda, Gaara no Naruto.

-¡¡GAA-CHAN!!-habían gritado dos alimañas prendidas del cuello del pelirrojo causándole una semi-asfixia ¿O.o? y casi tirando a Naruto al piso. Cabe decir que esas personitas estaban como si hubiesen vuelto de la guerra.

-ò.o... aléjense de mi antes de que no responda-les advirtió acumulando arena a su alrededor y emanando un chakra muy amenazador. Pero los "futuros violadores" de Gaara hicieron caso omiso estrujándolo aun mas /_Yo se los _advertí/-¡¡Sabaku Kyū!!(Ataúd del desierto)-grito encerrándolos en un ataúd.

-Creo que ya termino de enloquecer-opino Naruto con cierto miedo de que le llegase a hacer algo con la estatura mínima que tenia.

-Ya era hora, ahora lárguense de mi casa ¬¬#-les ordeno a todos sus invitados "sorpresa", detestables seria mas fácil decir.

-A desayunar n.n-dijo tranquila Temari ignorando olímpicamente la orden.

-/_Autocontrol ù.u recuerda... son solo un grupo de idiotas que no te afecten_/-pensaba con una gran vena asomándose en su frente, definitivamente rezaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que eso fuera solo un sueño y que en realidad él este en su cama tranquilo durmiendo pero ese rezo parecía no funcionarle ya que otro estruendo se hizo presente en su casa. Veamos que sucedió.

Mientras el Uchiha pensaba lo anterior parece ser que exploto la pared cercana a él y de entre los escombros y la humareda apareció una kunoichi rubia.

-¡¡Con que aquí estabas infiel!!-grito Ino Yamanaka acercándose al Nara y zamarreándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente-¡¡Me dijiste que no tenias nada con Temari mentiroso!!-

-o.oU Pobre Shika-dijo la de la Arena sintiendo verdadera compasión por el ninja sombra.

-Ino...-se escucho apenas decir al Nara-Temari es mi amiga nada mas X.x-decía entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, definitivamente debía dejar de tratar con mujeres, demasiado problemáticas.

-¿De verdad?-dijo la chica ilusionada con estrellas a su alrededor O.o y una sonrisa de felicidad. Recibió un débil si por parte de su "pareja"-Em... perdonen las molestias n.nU y la pared rota-agrega segundos después notando la situación en la cual se encontraba, había destrozado una pared y había hecho una escena frente a los Sabaku, Sasuke y ¿un mini Naruto?-¿Y que le paso a Naruto O.o?-pregunto confundida.

-Hizo mal un jutsu-le contesto Sasuke, estaba medio harto de explicar la situación a cada persona que se encontraba.

-Ah, bueno... eto... nos vemos-dijo dejando a su pareja en el piso y yéndose antes de que alguien dijese algo de lo sucedido y para no pasar mas "vergüenza".

-¿No puedo tener una sola mañana en paz?-se preguntaba Sasuke ya harto de todo eso.

-Supongo que no-le respondió Naruto.

-Lo único que quiero es que se vayan todos, AHORA-les dijo mientras señalaba la puerta semi destrozada de la cocina con la cabeza gacha y con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-Nee, Kankuro, cuando volvamos a Suna debes enseñarme a cocinar-le dijo Temari, ya todos se habían sentado y desayunaban sin prestarle atención al Uchiha quien sentía que pronto explotaría como Gaara o peor.

-... Soy mejor que ellos, mas guapo, mas sexy, mas inteligente mas fuerte ¿entonces por que mierda no me hacen caso ÒwÓ?-

-¿Será por que eres un egocéntrico también?-dijo Naruto comiendo de su mini plato de ramen.

-¿O por que a nadie le importa quien seas?-dijo esta vez Gaara quien también desayunaba como todos excepto el pelinegro que seguía plantado en la puerta de la cocina.

-¿O por que simplemente nadie te tiene respeto?-dijo Kankurô. Para este punto el Uchiha tenia varias conjeturas de porque Itachi había acabado con todo el clan y no era simplemente porque le entro la loquera u olvido tomarse su pastillita XD.

-Discúlpenme un segundo-dijo saliendo de la cocina llevándose en el proceso a los inconscientes Lee y Sai, ya le servirían para algo.

-Creo que no volverán a molestarte n.n-dijo Temari tranquilamente mientras escuchaban gritos y suplicas de los acosadores de Gaara mas un histérico Sasuke que profería cuanto insulto se sabia mientras le lanzaba cuanta técnica conocía.

-No sabia que Sasuke sabia usar el rasengan O.o-comento curioso Naruto.

-Ni el sabaku kyu O.o-Temari

-Ni mucho menos el amaterasu O.o-dijo el Nara sin mucho animo, era demasiado temprano, aun quería dormir un rato mas. Luego de diez minutos de gritos y todo lo antes descrito volvió un Sasuke con la ropa medio chamuscada pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

-Ya nada puede arruinarme mas el día-se dijo mientras ante la mirada de todos se sentaba a desayunar sin decir nada mas.

-¿Los mataste?-pregunto Naruto.

-No, aun se revuelcan por el piso, tienen mucha resistencia-contesto.

-/_Definitivamente le veo el parecido con Itachi, uno mas sádico que el otro_/-pensaba algo aterrado el rubio. Y así transcurrió el desayuno, por la tarde después de que casi se comieran a Naruto de nuevo (Yuki claro esta, Sasuke tiene autocontrol XD) se despidieron de Gaara, Kankurô y Temari que regresarían a Suna. Sasuke hubiese saltado de alegría pero había algo que aun no estaba arreglado.

-Ni te atrevas a acomodarte que es mi casa ¬¬-le advirtió Sasuke a un medio dormido Nara.

-No serias tan cruel de dejarme en la calle ¿cierto? Además, si le pido a Naruto, él te convencerá preguntándote hasta que te sangren los oídos y al final aceptaras, así que ahorrémonos las tres horas de escucharlo y di que si-dijo el pelinegro.

-Tienes razón-

-¿O sea que Shikamaru se queda?-dijo un ilusionado Naruto desde el hombro de Naruto.

-Para mi desgracia-murmuro con pesadumbre mientras suspiraba cansadamente, le era mas que suficiente con Naruto y ahora tendría que soportar al Nara, bueno, si había sobrevivido medio cuerdo a la visita de los Sabaku y a los acosadores del menor podría sobrevivir a un perezoso con una acosadora o pareja, lo que fuese la kunoichi rubia.

-Siiiiiii :D-gritaba de felicidad Naruto saltando al hombro, mas bien cabeza del Nara.

-/_Escogí el peor lugar del mundo_/-pensaba mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza en alto aun con Naruto y mirando a Sasuke que parecía ciertamente aliviado de no tener al rubio encima-/_Definitivamente, que problemático_/-y luego de que esto sucediera y Sasuke viese que Naruto estaría bien aunque lo dejara solo cinco minutos se fue en busca de la Hokage, esta ya debería de haberse enterado del estado de Naruto y tal vez, solo tal vez cabía la esperanza de que tuviese la solución.

-No hay solución-le dijo la rubia mirando unos papeles que tenia en la mano, sin notar la cara de pesadumbre que tenia el Uchiha, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza un segundo y se pellizco el brazo, nop, para su desgracia eso no era un sueño.

-Esta bromeando, ¿cierto?-pregunto aun con un pedacito de esperanza.

-No-respondió firme la Hokage sin ver de nuevo que el pelinegro se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra una pared repitiéndose ¿por que a mi?, ¿por que a mi? agrietándola en el proceso.

-Maldito Kakashi-murmuro yéndose de la oficina de la sannin con peor humor del que entro golpeando todo lo que tenia delante, para su suerte solo apareció Tonton (era así el nombre O.o?) que hubiese quedado hecho tocino si Shizune no aparecía para salvarle del jutsu de fuego del moreno. Al llegar a su casa después de hacer tiempo, no quería regresar pronto, mas bien nunca, no quería tener que ver como la poca cordura que le quedaba desaparecía ante la presencia de ese rubio insoportable pero aun así "lindo". Segundo de reflexión por parte de Sasuke-/_Yo no pensé eso... tanto tiempo con el dobe me esta volviendo loco -.-_/-pensó con mas calma pero sabemos que fue lo que pensó así que no tiene caso que lo niegue XD.

-Tadaima-murmuro entrando en la casa y hallándola completamente vacía, la idea de que al fin se habían muerto todas sus calamidades le vino a la mente y una sonrisa nunca antes vista apareció en su rostro hasta que vio algo arrastrándose por el piso-¿Dobe O.o?-pregunto mirando la cosa naranja que se revolcaba en el piso cubierto de algo que podría catalogarse como viscoso y asqueroso o.o

-Lo mato, juro que lo mato, juro por todos los Hokages habidos y por haber que a ese gato del demonio lo mato hasta quitarle sus nueve vidas-maldecía el rubio mientras Sasuke pensaba nuevamente en la idea de dejarlo con Iruka o algún otro shinobi.

-/_Simplemente genial -.- ¿Por que no me matan de una vez y me ahorran el sufrimiento?_/-tendría a Naruto quejándose todo el bendito día de Yuki, ahora... ¿donde demonios estaba el Nara?-¿Y Shikamaru, Naruto?-le pregunto mientras se le acercaba y veía una bola de pelos acercarse también-Alto ahí Yuki, te prohibí comerte a Naruto y ahora te quedas sin cena ¬¬-le advirtió al gato-/_El único que puede comerse a Naruto soy yo..._/-otro segundo de reflexión de parte del pelinegro-/_¿Yo pensé eso? Creo que ya se de que se trataba el sueño de esta mañana -.-U Malditos genes Uchihas ò.ó_/-

-Hasta que vuelves, Naruto no se callaba preguntando adonde te habías ido y créeme fue insoportable-dijo el Nara apareciendo de la cocina.

-Es peor cuando se pone a hablar de Sakura así que tienes suerte-

-Supongo-todos quedaron en silencio, no había mucho que decir y todos estaban cansados, en especial Sasuke después del despliegue de técnicas a la hora del desayuno.

-Te lo dejo-dijo señalando al rubio cubierto de baba en el piso-Cuidado con Yuki, trata de comérselo en cuanto ve la oportunidad perfecta, y tu trata de que no te coma, por algo eres un ninja de Konoha ¬¬, y si alguien me despierta lo pagara muy caro-le dijo a Shikamaru y Naruto subiendo las escaleras camino a su cuarto, si no dormía alguien lo pagaría, no sabia quien pero alguien.

-Esta molesto-conjeturo el rubio.

-Definitivamente-otro silencio y dos segundos más tarde Shikamaru trataba de detener a Yuki que trataba de comerse a Naruto. El rubio tenia razón, ese gato era el demonio en persona.

-¡¡LES DIJE QUE QUERIA SILENCIO!!-les grito el pelinegro con el sharingan activando mirando al trío, unos segundos y Yuki era llevado por su dueño alejándolo del rubio.

-¿Jugamos algo?-

-Mejor te das un baño, das asco-le recomendó su amigo.

-Si me llevas al baño- Y asi paso otro día de tortura para Sasuke XD, ya le quedaba un día menos para que Naruto volviese a su tamaño y pudiese tener tranquilidad en su vida nuevamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al fin, pensé que no volvería a actualizar nunca mas -.-, perdónenme por eso, la escuela me consume mucho mas que antes y últimamente ando viendo series en mi tiempo libre, veré si puedo escribir el próximo capitulo en una semana, aunque no prometo nada.

Gracias por los reviews , son lo único queme anima a seguir escribiendo.

Matta nee!!


End file.
